Sea Of Diamonds
by Miah-Chan
Summary: The Sound village, Orochimaru, and Itachi have been eliminated. When the message reaches Jiraiya he warns Tsunade in concern for a certain blonde. Said blonde refuses help without even knowing about the danger's lurking. Konoha's being watched by a killer
1. Chapter 1

'Ello everyone! I'M BAAAACK! XD Yup yup, with another SasuNaru/NaruSasu whichever you want to call it. :-) And guess what? **Surprise Rascal609**!!! I'm dedicating this to you b/c you gave me the idea to a degree. 8D So I decided that since I was going to take it and use it, to dedicate this fic to you. Thanks for hangin' with me during **"You're My Dobe, Dobe"!! ((Glomps))** Fellow hyper-ist! XP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters.

**Rating:** T to be safe for mild/coarse language and violence I suppose...Though really, what Naruto fic doesn't have violence? Some I guess...

**Important A/N:** Okay, I know how everyone hates short chapters and such, but I think (no matter how much I try) this fic is _probabaly_ going to be very short chaptered. X-x Sorry, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to make the chapter's any longer than what, two-four pages long in Microsoft? It sucks, I know, but I'm so used to breaking them up into about that amount. X-x So I promise to try to make the chapters longer, but no guarentees at all. They'll probably remain short...Gomen!

**

* * *

**

**-- Sea Of Diamonds --**

_Prologue_

"Tsunade!"

The Fifth Hokage looked up, irritated at the sound of the perverted Sannin's voice calling for her, undoubtedly for something stupid. If he wanted to go out again for sake he could forget it! Shizune had nearly killed her because of all the work she'd already had to do, plus the now extra the Elder's had piled on. Jiraiya could forget it!

"Tsunade, open the door dammit! This is important!" the Toad Sannin yelled, beating his fists on the door. Tsunade snorted and shouted back, "Get lost Jiraiya, I'm in no mood for your perverted ways! I don't have time for anything." "It's about Orochimaru! Otogakure, the Akatsuki!" the pervert yelled exasperatedly. Tsunade snorted again and called, "Not buying it you dirty old perv!" She heard him growl and then, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR DAMN IT! This is serious!"

Sighing, the Slug woman left her desk and unlocked the door. If it had been so freakin' important he could've just gotten in his own way. Either he was out of it with excitement or he was fooling around. She stepped back to let him in and he shut the door, glaring heatedly at her.

"Stupid idiot, open your door when I yell like that! You ought to know I'm not fooling around when it comes to any of those things!" he scolded. Tsunade nearly grimaced. It was true; he didn't, mainly because all of those things usually had to do with a certain blonde brat that they were both fond of. She turned her attention back to Jiraiya and shrugged, going to sit behind her desk again. "So what's your problem?" she asked, sitting. Jiraiya paced and then turned, looking deathly pale.

"The whole Otogakure village, including Orochimaru himself, has been wiped out. And I've also received news that Uchiha Itachi is dead." The white-haired Sannin turned fully to the Hokage, his eyes worried. "Whoever did this is immensely strong, undoubtedly. And I fear they'll come for Naruto next, whatever the reason." Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, trying to register everything. "N-Naruto? Why?" she asked finally. Jiraiya sighed and replied, "I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid. But if this person could take down a whole village like Otogakure, plus Orochimaru, _plus_ Itachi, I think we have something to worry about either way." "Yeah you're right. I'll watch Naruto a bit closer for a while, but I won't put guards on him. That'll just alert that something could be wrong. We'll see how this goes. For all we know, the guy could never come here. Maybe Orochimaru and Itachi pissed him off once and he wanted payback. Who knows." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead.

And just when she thought the day couldn't have gotten any more hectic than paperwork.

* * *

Reviews are loved...mainly to see if I should keep going with this story...Though I probably will due to the fact that 1) I have dedicated it to someone and I am determined to finish it for her even if I get zero reviews and she hates it; and 2) B/c I absolutly _hate_ not being able to finish a story. Sure, a few cases of writer's block here, a bit of brain dead-ness there, but eventually I _will_ complete my story no matter what...though putting it on hold for a while may become essential. 8P Anyway, even though I said I'd finish this even at 0 reviews, the reviews are still loved. Thanks!

-- Miah-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hi-hi:-) Here is the first chapter! I'm sorry it's so damn short, but I did warn everyone about that. X-x I just wish I could make myself write longer chapters...Anyway! Thanks for the reviews as well! 8P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters. They are Masashi Kishimoto-sama's. 8D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

They were like diamonds.

The blonde ninja mused as he lay back against his makeshift bed, watching the night sky from his roof. '_The stars are like diamonds and the moon is like a huge spotlight. The clouds are curtains, choosing when and where the stars will come out to twinkle. The whole night is like a play, choosing what character will shine brighter than the night before and which will simply have to wait until another time._' These random thoughts ran through his head as he watched the stars sparkle in contrast with the black sky.

A soft wind blew the blond locks away from the young man's azure eyes, caressing his whiskered cheeks. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the blissful feeling of peace. He'd missed it for so long; three years without sincere peace.

Uzumaki Naruto blew out a breath lightly and shook the thoughts out of his head. Not tonight. He wouldn't think about him tonight. Tonight was a night meant for the peace he had so longed for and he wouldn't ruin it with thoughts of him.

Closing his eyes again he let the wind lull him to sleep beneath the stars.

**--XxX--**

'_It's like looking into an ocean of diamonds._' He thought, folding his arms behind his head. The sky was beautiful tonight, the stars shining brightly in contrast with the bright moon and midnight sky. Even though he was lying in the exact place that had caused him and another so much pain three years ago, he didn't feel wounded as he used to. His dark eyes narrowed in thought as he searched for the right word to describe the feeling.

'_Peace._' The word crossed his mind and caused him to blink in surprise. Yes that was it. Peace. He hadn't felt that in a very long time; it felt good. A small smile found it's way to his lips as a soft breeze scooted over his cheeks, ruffling his dark hair.

Ever since he had left he hadn't felt anything like this. Once entering Otogakure country he refused to let himself feel anything at all. It would have hurt too much and he couldn't allow himself that. Every time his mind had wandered back to this very place he'd shoved the memories back into the depths of his mind, locking them away. Thinking about him wouldn't do. Even now he couldn't think about him without feeling pain. He'd hurt him so much…

'_Stop that. It's too nice a night to torture yourself this way. Do it in the morning if you plan on doing it at all._' He scolded himself, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. Uchiha Sasuke fell asleep at the Valley of End, images flashing through his head as he unconsciously decided on the most preposterous thing he'd ever decided to do in his life.

**--XxX--**

A few days passed before Naruto seemed to notice the ANBU that were always somewhere close behind him. Usually it was only one, and it was only trailing him from a long distance, but all the same it was there and keeping watch over him. He'd first noticed them outside his apartment area one night he couldn't sleep. And he wasn't happy about it. So where did he go? To annoy his beloved Hokage until she reassigned the stupid ANBU, that's where!

As he arrived, he kicked in the office door and yelled, "Why are they following me?!" Tsunade looked at him with a quirked brow and asked slowly, "Naruto…Do I need to assign Sakura or Shizune to check you for a serious brain trauma or do you want to explain to me what you mean?" Naruto growled and pointed out the door, shouting for no particular reason, "The ANBU! Reassign them; I don't want them around me anymore! I don't care why you assigned them, get them off my back! It's annoying." Tsunade's eyes widened a fraction before she snapped, "That's none of your concern. Ignore them and it'll be just like they're not there. And don't ask me why they are—some things are confidential and you can't know, nosey."

Naruto growled, eyes flashing. "Get rid of them Tsunade. I mean it." he snarled, more than annoyed for some reason unknown to the both of them. Tsunade studied him a moment before sighing and nodding. "Fine, fine, they'll go. Now get out, I was in the middle of some stupid paperwork brat." The Fox sniffed and gave a gruff "Thank you" before stomping out. Tsunade looked up again as he slammed the door and rubbed her temples. She had decided to assign an ANBU to the Kyuubi vessel anyway. Why she had just taken the ANBU off guard duty for Naruto she didn't know. Perhaps she figured Naruto could take care of himself—which he could. But he was just so much like a little brother; she wanted to protect him from everything. Even if he didn't want to be protected. Groaning, she banged her head on the stack of papers she had yet to finish due to certain interruptions.

**--XxX--**

Naruto sighed in contentment as he folded his arms behind his head that night—without any ANBU watching him. He didn't know what had gotten him so edgy about the ANBU, but he didn't like it and that was that. He was glad Tsunade had taken them off duty. It was too weird and awkward to have them around.

As he gazed out the window again, watching the stars, he felt his eyes slowly slipping shut as one last, random coherent thought passed through his mind:

'_I wonder if Sasuke sees the same stars as I do_.'

* * *

**((Grimaces))** Damn I wish I could write longer chapters... -.-0 So anyway, how was that to start it off? 8P Oh yeah, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the second chapter. I'm still typing it up, so it could be a while...only a few days, but still not as fast as I'd usually UD. Just throwing that out there! 

-- Miah-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Oo I'm beat, let me tell ya. XD Finally, chapter two is done! I've never felt so writer's blocked before...I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter, but leading up to it is a pain. X-x Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a tad longer! 8P

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sama is the only one who owns Naruto...

**Important A/N:** I'll end up putting this at the end too, just because I know people skip over these anyway. _Oji-san_ means Uncle. _Mei_ means Niece. And _Oyasumi_ means good-night.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke leaned back lazily against the tree, glowering at the place that stood only a few hundred feet before him. What had possessed his mind to make this decision he didn't know. But he never had idiotic ideas and they usually never failed. So obviously this was a good idea, somewhere deep in the core of his twisted mind; where he had yet to figure out…

He shook his head. He had obviously spent too much time with Orochimaru if he was seriously thinking of going through with this. It was absurd, unthinkable! He couldn't possibly…Well he _could_ but it would be so…so…He stopped thinking because he couldn't think anymore. It was done, he'd decided. The plan would be carried out whether his supposed inner-self thought it wise or not. When night covered his shadow he would silently and swiftly make his way into Konohagakure.

**--XxX--**

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Haruno Sakura glanced over her shoulder as Naruto came running up towards her, a grin on his face. She stopped, smiling as she waited for him to catch up. When he did, they resumed their walking and she asked, "Hey Naruto. What's up?" The blonde grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you'd like to go get some lunch with me. I'll pay." The pink-haired medic-nin smiled and nodded. "Sure Naruto. What's it to be today?" Blue eyes narrowed in thought then he grinned, "Ribs. Maybe we'll catch Shika and Chouji." Sakura chuckled and hooked arms with her friend. "Ribs it is then. Were you planning on coming by the hospital anytime soon? Little Harumi-chan can't wait to see you again. She's been asking for you all week."

Naruto's eyes twinkled at the mention of the little girl. She was about five with forest green hair and bright, inquisitive turquoise eyes. She was sick, and had been since she was born premature, with no parents to take care of her because of her mother's death during childbirth. The hospital faculty was the only family she knew, and since the day Naruto had accidentally stumbled into her room, he'd been known as 'Naru-_oji_-san' for the little child. Sakura wasn't completely sure what her illness was, but it seemed serious unless she had medication. Naruto had fallen in love with her when he set eyes on her, and had tried to visit as much as possible for her.

"Yeah, I'll come by and see Harumi-_mei_. Tell her I'll be by later this afternoon." He smiled. Sakura returned it and nodded, saying, "Alright. She'll be looking forward to it. You know how much she loves you." Naruto's cheeks flushed a little with pride and embarrassment, but he was happy to have Harumi. He'd always loved little kids, and most of the time they loved him as well. His childish ways were one of the things that attracted them to him, though he'd grown up more in the last three years. They thought of him as a big brother, or in Harumi's case, an uncle. In return, he thought of them as little siblings—or nieces. He ended up loving each one he came to meet in their own special way.

Completing their walk to the restaurant, the two were happy to find Naruto's prediction true, and joined Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji at their table for lunch—on Naruto.

**--XxX--**

"Heeeeey Harumi-mei!" Naruto drawled out, grinning as he entered the little girl's room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she squealed, "Naru-oji-san!" He laughed and presented her with a bouquet of flowers for her—daisy's which were her favorite—and beamed when she gasped happily at the sight of them. She smiled at him and took the flowers, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Arigato Naru-oji-san." She breathed, smelling the flowers daintily. Naruto grinned and said, "Don't mention it. My pleasure." Harumi smiled and set the flowers in her lap, looking at Naruto. "Thank you for coming by. I've missed you." she said sweetly. Naruto chuckled and waved a hand, saying, "No problem. I've…missed you too. So how've you been doing? Sakura-chan treating you right? Giving you those sweets I order?" Harumi laughed and replied, "Sakura-oni-san is very nice. And yes, she did give me a sweet a few days ago saying it was from you." Turquoise orbs brightened and Harumi repeated gratefully, "Arigato." Naruto smiled. "You don't have to keep thanking me you know," he said truthfully. "I do it because I want to; I like making you happy." Harumi shrugged, still smiling and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally a clock chimed nine and Naruto stood, stretching. "I guess I better go and get some shut-eye. You get some rest too Harumi-mei. I'll come by again soon." He assured, hugging her. She nodded as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in, cutting out the light as he went to leave, like every night. "_Oyasumi_ Naru-oji-san. I love you." she sighed sleepily, her eyes slipping closed. Naruto felt his lips twitch into a small smile as he murmured back, "Oyasumi Harumi-mei. I love you too." And then he left.

**--XxX--**

As Naruto reached his apartment, he yawned hugely, climbing into his bed still fully dressed excluding his jacket. He was too tired to change. Kicking off his sandals by the foot of the bed, he crawled under the covers and snuggled against his pillows, enjoying the bliss of sleep as it took over. As his eyes closed, he glimpsed at the stars again, a smile gracing his lips.

'_Oyasumi Sasuke, wherever you are._'

**--XxX--**

Sasuke smirked as he gazed through the window. Yes, he was carrying out his plan tonight, before it was too late. He'd caught sight before of the ANBU Tsunade had assigned, but now they seemed to be nowhere near. Perhaps they'd been reassigned. All the more lucky for him he supposed.

Glancing around quickly he jumped from his perch on the opposite apartment building and skillfully made his way through the window into the next apartment. There his shadow loomed over a peaceful whiskered face like a dark presence waiting to strike.

**--XxX--**

The next morning, Naruto yawned loudly as he sat up from his bed and stretched, smiling as he heard a few satisfying pops from his shoulders as cricks gave way. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he scratched his blonde head, wondering why the sunlight hadn't woken him this morning. If it was raining, that would defiantly down his mood a bit, he was looking forward to training today. Blinking a few times, he found his bed to be less squishy than normal, and his bedroom seemed to be unnaturally dark for the apartment. His brow furrowed and he forced himself to look around and comprehend.

This was _defiantly_ not his bedroom. Or apartment. Or Konohagakure for that matter.

"What the—Where am I?!" he cried, jumping up only to be held down to whatever he was on. He looked down and found his wrist to be bound by a chain to the headboard of the bed he laid in. Jerking, he desperately tried to rid himself of it but nothing worked. Eyes wide, he took a good look at his holding place. Candles were the only source of light throughout the room, which seemed to be somewhere carved out of a cave. The shape of a door could be seen slightly through the darkness, and only the bed and a table occupied the room, excluding the blonde Fox. Naruto took a ragged breath. What was going on?

"What is this?! Where am I?! Let me go!" he yelled into the shadows, jerking once more at the chain. Focusing his attention on that again, he failed to notice when the door opened and shut and a figure stepped forward into the darkness, masking their features. Only when they spoke did Naruto stop struggling and turn to stare in disbelief.

"So you're awake I see. As loud as always dobe." They sighed. Cobalt eyes grew wide and a single name made it's way from his lips in a mere whisper.

"Sasuke…"

The raven smirked and stepped into the candlelight, showing his face. His dark eyes studied the blonde as he folded his arms over his chest carelessly. Naruto continued to stare at him, dumbfounded until something seemed to click in his mind.

He'd just been kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**((Groans))** Man I hope I never have this problem again... X-x Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. No idea when Chapter 3 will be up. Gomen! But school is Monday, and I have schoolwork. **((Makes face))** Hopefully I'll be able to find time to type up Chapter 3 soon...maybe tomorrow, but I'm not positive and not making any promises. Until then, toodles!

_Oji-san_--Uncle

_Mei_--Niece

_Oyasumi_--Good-Night

-- Miah-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**((Sighs in relief))** Another chapter done before Monday. X-x I swear, I've never had such a hard time writing something! O.o I don't know why it's so hard...Anyway hope you enjoy and reviews are loved!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. They are, once again, Masashi Kishimoto-sama's. XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"How do I explain this so that your obviously tiny brain can understand?" Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. He looked back at the confused blonde and said slowly, "You've. Been. Kidnapped. Is there anything more I can say to make it any clearer?" Naruto stared at him as though he'd grown another head and blinked away some of the confusion in his eyes before asking simply, "Why?" This in turn now caused the raven to blink.

"Usuratonkachi…" he muttered, shaking his head instead of directly answering the blonde's question. Naruto's eyes flashed and he, of course, yelled defensively, "Don't call me that Teme!" Sasuke smirked and murmured, "Dobe." Naruto growled and went to get up only to get pulled back down by the short chain on his wrist. He looked at it in surprise, as though he'd forgotten it was there, before looking at Sasuke with an unreadable look. The dark-haired Shinobi raised a brow when Naruto asked timidly, "Can you…take this thing off of me? I…I hate not being able to…move on my own." Sasuke snorted and turned to leave, replying, "I'll remove it when I'm positive you won't try to run away. And don't bother trying to get it off yourself. It's chakara based and sealed with a jutsu only I can remove."

Naruto gapped at his retreating back and cried, "You-you…You asshole! Come back here!" Sasuke chuckled a little before ignoring the blonde's pleas and leaving.

**--XxX--**

Naruto groaned inwardly after having been left in the room for about two hours, alone. He was bored, hungry, tired, confused and worst of all, even a little scared. He hadn't seen Sasuke since their last meeting at Orochimaru's lair when the raven had tried to kill him. And as much as he'd missed his friend and desperately still wanted to bring him back, he was afraid of why Sasuke had kidnapped him in the first place. Could it be to get rid of him for good? Naruto shoved the idea away. Had that been the Uchiha's intentions he would have killed him right from the start, surely. The Fox frowned. Then why had he kidnapped him in the first place? He made a mental note to ask when Sasuke came back.

In the meantime, having already figured out there was no way to escape, he sang. Yes, _sang_. At first it started as simple humming of a tune, but eventually he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head and started singing a Japanese lullaby he'd learned from listening to mother's try to lull their babes to sleep when he was young.

"_Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo__  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina_

_Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta_

_Anoyama koete satoe it ta_

_Sato no miyage ni nani morata_

_Denden taikoni sho no fue_

_Sho no fue_."

His sweet voice floated through the room as he closed his eyes and repeated the song again, a little slower as he'd heard the mother's do when their child was nearly asleep.

**((A/N: Translated, but he's singing it in Japanese again))**

"_Sleep, sleep,_

_little one, sleep._

_You're a good baby,_

_now go to sleep._

_Do you know_

_where your nurse has gone?_

_Gone to her village_

_she won't be long._

_What will she bring baby_

_when she does come?_

_A flute so lovely_

_and a thunderous drum._

_And a thunderous drum._"

Slowly the Fox boy let the words fade from his lips as he started falling asleep himself. Faintly he heard Kyuubi murmuring the lullaby to him, helping him to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**--XxX--**

Outside the door, Sasuke leaned back weakly against it for support. He'd never heard Naruto sing, much less so…peacefully despite his predicament. He took a few deep, calming breaths. The singing had stopped, so he presumed Naruto had sung himself to sleep. Carefully and quietly unlocking the door, he stepped inside.

The blonde ninja was indeed sleeping soundly, a small smile on his lips. Sasuke felt like a fist was clenching his heart as tightly as it could and he had to blink a few times before he could muster up the courage to step towards him and unseal the chain to Naruto's wrist. Unconsciously he stroked the whiskered cheeks, staring at the peaceful face. He brushed a piece of blonde hair from his closed eyes gently and smiled a little when Naruto leaned into the touch as he cupped his cheek. Sighing softly, he turned and went to leave. He wouldn't wake him; he deserved the rest.

However, it didn't seem he had to do anything. Naruto had sensed it when Sasuke had entered, however had still been too sleepy to comprehend that he was actually there. When he felt the warm presence leave him, his cobalt eyes flickered open and he sat up, asking groggily, "Sasuke?" Said Uchiha stopped abruptly, stiffening. Naruto leaned on his elbow and looked at the black-haired boy's back as he waited for Sasuke to respond. When he didn't, the Fox realized Sasuke was waiting for him to speak.

"I won't run away." He said quietly. He saw Sasuke smirk slightly and the Uchiha replied, "I've released the seal already." "I know. I felt it. But I'm still not going to run away." Sasuke caught his breath sharply as he sensed the blonde get up from the bed and stand behind him. He turned slightly to look at Naruto over his shoulder, watching him wearily. Naruto gave him a small smile and Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

The sunshine-haired boy shrugged and replied carelessly, "You kidnapped me remember? Obviously you must have had a reason." His smile brightened and he added; "Besides I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed you." Sasuke stood in stunned shock as the blue-eyed beauty took two steps to reach him and engulf him in a rib-crushing hug. The force of the hug slackened but Naruto kept his hold on the taller boy. Sasuke glanced down at him, too startled to react to the blonde's affection.

When Naruto got no reaction from the dark-haired teen, he reluctantly let him go and stepped back a little so he could look at him without having to look up. Shock was registered in his nighttime eyes, but he erased it fairly quickly. Naruto gave a small smile and murmured, "It' really good to see you Sasuke, even under the circumstances." Sasuke looked at him a moment before he was finally able to give his trademark "Hn" and turned away. Naruto felt something in his stomach tighten as the older started to walk away. He was surprised however, when Sasuke stopped at the door and managed to growl, "You coming?" "You're letting me out?" Sasuke was wearing his famous smirk Naruto knew so well when he glanced at him. "Only if you don't try to run away." Azure eyes brightened at the offered freedom and he pledged, "On my honor! Swear I won't run off." Sasuke kept the smirk a second longer before turning again and leaving, making Naruto run to follow him.

'_Maybe he'll show me where we are. And maybe later I can get some answers out of him about what this is all about._' Naruto thought as he sneaked a glance at the taller. Sasuke wasn't looking at him; instead, his attention was focused straight ahead. Naruto still knew him well enough to notice the look of thought in his eyes. A smile tried to tug its way onto his lips and he ducked his head down so Sasuke wouldn't see.

He really had missed being with the stoic Uchiha.

And what he didn't know was that the indifferent boy beside him had missed him just as much.

* * *

Aww, sweet ending. XD What happens next? Hell, even I don't know. 8P I'm not sure when the fourth chapter will be up, but I'll try to write it soon. Until then, your reviews give me inspiration! Don't let the inspiration die! XD

-- Miah-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Omigosh, I'm _sooo_ sorry for taking so long guys! X-x I didn't know it would take so long for me to come up with anything for this chapter! Hopefully I can UD sooner next go around, but I won't promise anything...for me liking this story idea so much, it sure has been hard to write. X-x...

**Disclaimer:** Miah-Chan doesn't own any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"Sakura-san! Ohayo!" The pink-haired kunoichi smiled as she slipped into her white medic coat and turned to see her co-worker, Kioshi Sera. The purple-haired, lavender-eyed women in her mid-twenties smiled warmly and pulled her coat on as well, saying, "I checked on Harumi-chan this morning for you. I saw that Naruto brought her flowers—what a dear! He's so sweet…not to mention he's gotten quite good-looking over the years." Sakura laughed lightly, her green eyes twinkling.

"Sera-san, you wouldn't have crush on Naruto would you?" she teased good-naturedly. Sera giggled and shook her head. "No," she answered. "But you have to admit Sakura-san, he _has_ grown to be pretty hot." Sakura smiled as she pulled her hair into a short ponytail and shrugged. "I admit, Naruto has grown up a lot, and yes he is very nice looking. But it's still a little weird to say that because he's like my little brother." Sera laughed and said, "I've got an older brother and I admit he's hot. But if any girl messes with him they've still gotta deal with me." Sakura grinned and shook her head.

"I'll see you later Sera-san. I'll make a quick check on Harumi-chan and then I've got to go to my office and do some paper work. Call if you need me." She smiled, walking out. Making a quick turn to the right and moving down the hall, she resumed her thoughts. She hadn't seen her blonde friend this morning, which was unusual. Normally he would run into her before she made it to the hospital in the morning, greeting her then going off to train. It'd become a tradition almost. It kind of worried her that she'd missed him.

As she stopped at Harumi's door, she pushed those worried thoughts away and placed a smile on her face before she entered. The little girl was sitting up, looking out the window with a slightly worried expression on her face. Sakura chirped a happy, "Hi Harumi-chan!" before sitting on the edge of her bed. Harumi glanced at her and replied, "Ohayo Sakura-oni-san." Sakura hid her anxiousness at the lack of smiles and cheer from the child, and instead resumed to check her over. Finding everything to be fine, she gave the forest-haired girl her medicine before asking, "So, what's on your mind sweetie?" Harumi sighed, placing her hands in her lap and looking at them.

"I'm worried about Naru-oji-san. He hasn't come by this morning. He always comes by the window to say good morning to me, even if he doesn't have time to come in." she sighed softly, her eyes dulling. Sakura frowned but replied gently, "I'm sure he's fine. He might've just woken up late and was trying to get training really fast. He'll be here later I'll bet." Harumi glanced at her a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, okay. Arigato Sakura-oni-san." Sakura gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her forehead and leaving.

Harumi sighed as the door closed and looked sadly out the window again. Something just wasn't right. She knew it. Naruto _always_ found time, it didn't matter how late he was or what for. He _always_ managed to see her in the morning. Her fists clenched in her lap. '_Where are you Naru-oji-san?_' she thought anxiously.

**--XxX--**

"Tsunade-sama." The Fifth Hokage looked up from the book she was reading, bored. Hatake Kakashi looked back at her, frowning beneath his mask. She stifled a yawn and asked, "Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi's eyes hardened, masking the worry in them as he stated, "We may have a problem. Iruka-Sensei went to check on Naruto this morning by Sakura's request. It seemed she was worried about him because she hadn't seen him this morning, as well as a little girl named Kiyoshi Harumi who's become very close to him. However, when Iruka arrived at Naruto's apartment, he found it empty." Tsunade frowned.

"So? The brat is probably out training in the woods or with that pervert Jiraiya. It's not that unusual." She replied briskly, trying to ignore the unease she felt in the pit of her stomach. Kakashi shook his head. "Unfortunately not. We checked every possible place Naruto would train. We also checked with Jiraiya. He hadn't seen Naruto in nearly a week, no less today." Tsunade's frown deepened, creasing her brow. She folded her hands and set her chin on them, thinking.

"_Whoever did this is immensely strong, undoubtedly. And I fear they'll come for Naruto next, whatever the reason._"

The Toad Sage's words came back to her, making her shiver. It couldn't be, could it? The person who had taken down Otogakure, Orochimaru, and Uchiha Itachi couldn't really have set their sights on the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel could they? And if they had, why? What reason did they have for taking Naruto? And plus, who the hell was it anyway?

She closed her eyes slowly and breathed in deeply, calming herself. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eye(s). "Do you want to tell me something, Hokage-sama?" he asked coolly. Tsunade opened her eyes slowly and looked at the Copy-Ninja. "What I am about to tell you is confidential. Understand? You must tell no one—not even Iruka." Kakashi nodded and said, "Tell me."

And so she did.

When she finished, Kakashi felt the need to sit down. He practically fell into the chair, face pale. "But why would they want Naruto?" he muttered, more to himself than Tsunade. "I don't know," she answered with a sigh. "But I have a bad feeling that is what has happened. However, since I'm not sure, let alone positive, this has to stay between us. I'll let Jiraiya know my ideas, but you two will be the only ones. Understand?" Kakashi nodded, standing a bit unsteadily. He took a deep breath and replied, "I hope you're wrong Tsunade-sama." She nodded grimly and murmured, "So do I Kakashi. So do I."

**--XxX--**

Naruto looked around warily, inching closer to Sasuke as they passed through the dark hallways. He swallowed thickly at the sight of shadowed trash bags near the walls. A closer look told him they were far from trash.

With a yelp he snatched Sasuke's arm and stared wide-eyed at the corpse. The _burned_ corpse at that. With an Otogakure headband around it's neck. Its empty eyes stared at him and he hid his face in Sasuke's shirt with a small whimper. Sasuke snorted softly and muttered, "What's your problem Dobe?" "Wha-what h-happened to him?" the blonde whispered, still not looking at the dead Otogakure ninja. Sasuke gave another snort and replied shortly, "He got killed. Isn't that obvious?" Naruto looked up at the raven with questioning eyes. "I figured this was Orochimaru's hideout. Every time I've been here the place was spick and span. What, did the bastard get lazy or something?" The mention of the Snake caused Sasuke to stiffen, making Naruto frown inwardly.

"No." was all the Uchiha provided, resuming his walking, dragging the blonde with him seeing as said blonde was still attached tightly to his sleeve. Naruto looked around and noticed more lumps in the dark and shuddered, inching closer still to the taller boy. Sasuke smirked and teased, "Frightened Usuratonkachi?" Naruto gulped quietly and didn't answer. The smirk died on Sasuke's lips and he sighed, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders comfortingly. Naruto snuggled deeper and adverted his eyes to directly in front of him.

If he wasn't scared before, he was now.

They reached a stairway and climbed it, entering a candle-lit corridor. The light seemed to make Naruto feel slightly better, so Sasuke unwrapped his arm from him and continued walking a little farther ahead. A quick glance around made Naruto sigh in relief and hurry to catch up with the raven. They entered another room and walked along silently. Until Naruto's mind registered that he could probably try questioning his so-called kidnapper.

"So, you know, you never answered me before." He piped, clasping his hands behind his back and looking around. Sasuke glowered at the ground before him and snapped, "What are you talking about?" "My question as to why you decided to kidnap me." Sasuke glared at him, which Naruto easily ignored. When Sasuke didn't answer, blue eyes flashed in annoyance towards him and he growled, "C'mon, you've got to have some answer Teme." Sasuke turned his glare away and said, "I have my reasons. Now drop it or else you'll end up like that Otogakure ninja you managed to spot." The threat caused Naruto to swallow thickly and drop the subject.

However, it didn't keep him from finding other subjects to pester his ex-best friend about. He frowned in thought and piqued, "You know, I haven't seen one Otogakure ninja alive around here. Where is everyone? And how come Kabuto-yarou isn't flanking your arse?" Sasuke sniffed and muttered, "Don't worry about any of that Dobe. What happens here is none of your concern." This in turn caused Naruto to growl but surprisingly shut him up.

'_Should've figured Teme wouldn't give me any straight answers._' He grumbled inside his head. A dark chuckled sounded throughout his mind and Kyuubi retorted, amused slightly, '_**Stop gripping Kit. He'll give you answers soon enough.**_' Naruto mentally snorted and replied, '_Shuttup, I'm not gripping. I'm just annoyed—and I have a right to be! The bastard kidnaps me then won't tell me why! He hasn't changed a bit!_' Kyuubi only gave an amused chuckle in response and left Naruto to his musings. Really, the thought of Sasuke not really changing pleased Naruto. That meant he wasn't too far-gone from him. That meant he was still in his reach.

A small smile played on the blonde's lips as the thought passed through his mind. Sasuke glanced at him and then away, looking at his feet, pocketing his hands. He truthfully couldn't answer Naruto's first question. His mind had just seemed to make itself up to take him. He still hadn't figured out his next step of what to do with the dobe. He had him, and now that left a blank in his mind. What was the next step? Logically it would probably be to leave Otogakure country, but even if he did that there was truthfully nowhere to go.

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips and he felt like pulling his hair out. Why the hell had he done this!?

* * *

**((Sighs in relief))** Well that's all for now. Please, please, _please_ review! I wasn't kidding when I said reviews are inspiration...who knows, maybe an idea for the next chapter will hit me! XD

-- Miah-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! 8D**

Sorry I took so long guys, but I have finally finished chapter Five! 8P And yay, just in time for V-Day! XP It kinda fits this chapter... XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

'_Sasuke raced through the burning hallways, evading the Otogakure nin running towards him. He growled and went through them as though they were merely air, paying them no mercy. Why should he; they'd only die anyway if the fire got to them. He was just making their death quicker. Call him merciless if you like, but he just wanted them out of the way—and dead._

_The black-haired Shinobi kicked in the door he knew _they_ would be in. Having his eyes get used to the change in lighting fairly quickly, he could clearly see the Snake and Kabuto sitting calmly beside the monitors, watching as the chaos erupted throughout the hideout. Kabuto smiled and murmured, "Welcome, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke didn't answer, only drawing his Kusanagi. Orochimaru's lips twitched into an amused smile and he asked slyly, "Now Sasuke-kun, you don't really think that you'll get away with this do you?" Again, Sasuke gave no answer, causing the Snake Sannin to turn to face him. Kabuto also looked at him._

_"You know you don't really want to do this. It's only because you're letting your feelings for that blonde-haired brat get in the way of your goals. Push them away Sasuke-kun; forget about those people. You cut all ties, remember? You have no feelings left for them. And Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a concern of your mercy. He's trying to sway you from your path, from killing your brother, merely to trap you back in Konohagakure like a rat once again. You don't want that do you? They'll never let you out again; you'll never kill your brother if you keep letting Naruto into your mind—"_

"_Shut up." Sasuke hissed, his voice like ice. Kabuto faltered and he stuttered, "Sasuke-kun, p-put that down…I told you, you don't want to-to do t-this—agh!" his words were cut off by the kunai engorged in his throat. The silver-haired teen fell to the ground, silenced forever. Sasuke turned towards Orochimaru now, eyes narrowed, Sharingan spinning wildly. Orochimaru didn't even glance at Kabuto._

"_I knew one day you'd do such things. It was all in your eyes since the last time you saw that little Kitsune boy. You've been plotting this since then, whether or not you knew it. But even if you didn't, I did. I anticipated it, waited for it. Your attack was no surprise to me in the least. I've been ready for you Sasuke-kun." The yellow snake eyes crinkled in a grin, malice radiating from the evil man. Sasuke ground his teeth and clutched his Kusanagi. This battle would start here and now, and it would not be finished until one man was left standing with the other dead at his feet._

_It all started, and ended, here._'

Sasuke gasped loudly, shooting up into a sitting position, his breathing heavy and unsteady. A cold sweat was dripping from his pale face, his black eyes haunted. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. A nightmare, just a nightmare. That was all. There was nothing to worry about. Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead—everyone was dead. He'd killed them with his own hands.

Sasuke looked now at his hands, remembering the blood he had spilled with them. Sometimes he could still see the crimson liquid flowing from his fingers…Black eyes blinked, and he shook his head, scrubbing a clean hand over his face. He wouldn't be able to sleep again he knew that. Once the nightmares came, he never went back to sleep. If he did he'd surely go insane—perhaps more so than he believed already he was.

Giving a shallow sigh, he stood and pulled on a pair of black pants, then walked out of his room, quietly roaming the hallways. He'd become so familiar with them over the years he didn't have to look where he was going to know that it was where he had killed them. He always did it after a nightmare; at first he didn't know why but soon he came to the conclusion that it seemed to assure him that he had, indeed, killed them all. Looking up, he walked through the door-less doorway, and narrowed his eyes at the room.

Blood still stained the floor even after so many years, both his and Orochimaru's. Dust had now covered most of the monitors and things in the room, as well as disguising the bloodstains. They weren't clearly noticeable but he knew exactly where every drop had splattered, where every river had run. Unconsciously he ran a hand over his chest, frowning at the old scar where the Snake had managed to slice him. Swallowing, he glanced around the room once more; eyes lingering on the place where he knew the corpses would have been still, had he not disposed of them immediately. Taking a deep breath, he turned and left the room quickly.

He soon found himself at the doorway of Naruto's room. It had been nearly a week since he'd kidnapped the blonde and Naruto had been true to his word. He hadn't tried to run away once; on the contrary, he'd stayed close to the raven's side the whole time, only letting him alone when they went to bed. And once, the Kyuubi-vessel had even asked to stay with him for the night—the day he'd spotted the Otogakure skeleton. He'd been pretty freaked out by that, but hadn't asked any more questions. Instead he watched as Sasuke went around the place, occasionally going outside to collect herbs, food, or anything else he might need in the future. And even then Naruto had not once taken the chance at freedom.

Night eyes looked at the door for a moment before silently opening it to check on the blue-eyed angel. He stepped inside and looked around.

Damn, he'd spoken too soon.

Naruto was nowhere in sight, the bed slightly ruffled from possible sleeping difficulty. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he thought quickly. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there. He had to be somewhere around. The last Uchiha gave a silent plea for the blonde not to fall into any traps; after all, they were still there, as Sasuke hadn't seen any need to do anything about them. Not that he particularly could, but they also gave him an advantage should anyone ever decide to check up on Otogakure.

He walked hurriedly down the halls, first checking his own room, and then deciding that searching the rest of the hideout was useless. Instead, he found himself at the entrance and starting up the steps into the cool night air. Once he reached the top, his heart fell into a steady beat of relief when he saw the blonde hair blowing softly in the wind, staring up at the stars. He stopped at the top of the stairs, watching silently.

Naruto either didn't notice him, or ignored him. Sasuke guessed the former. The blonde was sitting Indian-style on the grass, hands in his lap, face tilted towards the stars. A peaceful look was in his cobalt eyes, though a bit of longing was there as well. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and waited, looking at the nighttime sky as well.

"I wonder how Harumi-chan is doing…I hope Sakura-chan is treating her okay…giving her those sweets I tell her to…" he muttered under his breath, still watching the twinkling stars. Sasuke resisted raising a brow, and only continued to listen and watch. Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands, eyes narrowing slightly before returning to the stars. "I guess I don't have to ask tonight. You're here with me." He whispered out of Sasuke's hearing range. All the raven saw was his lips move, but heard nothing.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and Sasuke asked rather coolly, "What are you doing out here Dobe?" Naruto didn't flinch at the cool tone, but only glanced at his dark-haired friend. Then he went back to watching the sky. It was a few moments before he decided to answer. "I've always watched the stars at night. They bring me a kind of peaceful feeling. I'm not sure why. But every night before I go to sleep, I watch the stars. I always have. I don't usually sleep well if I don't." His eyes darkened a little and he paused. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked over to stand beside him. Naruto looked up now, eyes growing a bit wider. Sasuke didn't notice and he asked, still looking at the carpet of velvet black, "You couldn't sleep?" Naruto shook his head and tore his gaze to look at his hands.

"No. I was…I dreamed about Harumi-chan. She's a little girl I met in the hospital once; she fell in love with me from the start. We became friends and I visited her often. I dreamed she got sick and…" he stopped, unable to finish. Sasuke nodded in understanding and replied, "So you came out here for…peace?" Naruto let a small smile linger on his lips as he nodded. "Yes. I did this a lot when you left." The whiskered boy didn't notice Sasuke flinch slightly at the comment. They stayed silent after that, enjoying the other's company.

Finally Naruto asked, "What are you doing up?" "Looking for you." Naruto raised a brow and looked at him again. "Say what?" he asked, amused. Sasuke snorted and attempted at a growl, "Don't look smug Dobe, I was up before I realized you were gone." Naruto's eyes glinted with amusement and he asked playfully, "First, why were you up anyway, and second, how come you realized I was gone? You could only have done that if you had came to my room…why is that? _Hmmm_?" he teased, delighted by the faint pink on his friend's cheeks. Sasuke sniffed and didn't answer.

And then he suddenly found himself on the ground with a grinning blonde on top of him. Said Fox straddled him, a sly grin on his face. His eyes were bright, glowing, and he placed his arms beside the surprised Uchiha's head. Sasuke blinked then growled, "What are you doing dumbass?" Naruto snickered and replied, "Lighten up Sasuke and stop being a prick! I haven't seen you in years, and you're still the same. I want you to laugh or smile for once! I'm tired of seeing the same old cold façade with you." Sasuke managed to work up a sneer for him. "Get off of me Usuratonkachi!" "Not until you smile for me!" the playful Fox laughed, placing himself firmly over the older boy. Sasuke made a move to get up, trying to buck him off, only to have Naruto grip his sides, fingers digging into him. He froze and cautiously leaned back on his elbows, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice his reaction.

Naruto noticed. And grinned evilly.

"Oooh, the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke is _ticklish_ huh?" he purred, eyes flashing with something unreadable. Sasuke swallowed and tried to snarl, though failed, "Don't you dare…Naruto…get off!" But the kitsune wasn't listening. Instantly he attacked the raven, tickling his sides ruthlessly. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing and squirmed, trying desperately to escape. Naruto's fingers traveled up his bare chest, sending goose bumps over his arms. He gasped and said, "Dobe, get off!" "Not until you laugh!" "Forget it!" Naruto just kept grinning and kept one hand to tickle Sasuke's stomach while the other traveled to his neck.

Sasuke stiffened as piano fingers brushed against his neck and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. Blue eyes gleamed at the new realization and Naruto trailed his thumb lightly under Sasuke's ear lobe. A shiver went through the raven. Triumph shown in Naruto's eyes and he did it again, along with tickling Sasuke's stomach a little more. A small sound escaped Sasuke's lips, but he clamped his mouth shut tightly afterwards. Sensing himself close to victory, Naruto continued mercilessly until finally Sasuke let out a laugh, unable to hold back.

Knowing he'd won, Naruto smirked and tickled him faster. Sasuke felt as though a dam had broke; he couldn't stop laughing. He could barely even manage to plea for Naruto to stop. He was smiling again, and laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. That little blonde kit was gonna pay for this…

"Na…Naruto…s-stop…c'mon…" he laughed, trying to push his hands away. Naruto laughed and did as asked, resting his hands on Sasuke's stomach now. Sasuke blew out a relieved breath and opened his eyes to find a smiling Naruto. He was still smiling as well, trying to regulate his uneven breathing. They were silent a while, Naruto allowing Sasuke to recover as he studied him.

Azure eyes softened at the smile still lingering on the Uchiha's lips. He'd never seen Sasuke smile before and this was beyond beautiful. He clearly wasn't holding back anymore, just letting himself be free for this once. The closest Naruto had ever seen to a smile from him was his smirk, with the exception of the mission to the Land of Waves where Haku's attack had scared them into thinking Sasuke was dying. But this smile was unlike any of those. It was genuine, happy. Naruto felt his stomach flip at that smile.

He fell in love with that smile.

After a while, Sasuke wiped his brow and said quietly, "Alright stupid, you got me to smile _and_ laugh. Now get off." Naruto blinked like he hadn't heard, seeming far away in his thoughts. Sasuke smirked, taking this as an opportunity to get back at him, and flipped him over.

When Naruto's back hit the ground, the tickling torture began. When Sasuke skillfully managed to let his fingers fly over his stomach he began laughing. The tickling grew faster and his laughs came out breathless. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he attempted desperately to get away. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto yelped, "Uncle! Mercy! Something!" Sasuke laughed shortly and let him go.

Gasping, Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's shoulder. "I didn't know you could have fun Teme." He grinned. "And you ought to smile more often." Sasuke blinked, then just chose to shrug. "Let's go back to sleep." He suggested, getting off of the blonde. Naruto laughed and jerked him back down to the ground beside him. Sasuke 'oof'-ed and mock-glared at the Fox. Naruto smiled innocently and said, "Let's stay out here. It's a nice night and I'm not tired anymore. Besides, we have all day to sleep. Please?"

Sasuke hesitated. But Naruto's big, blue puppy-eyes got him and he gave a short nod. "Fine. Idiot." He sighed. Naruto shoved him gently and the two lay back to watch the sky in companionable silence. Once or twice Sasuke dozed off, then completely fell asleep. When he woke it was almost daylight, and Naruto was curled up beside him, his head on Sasuke's chest.

**--XxX--**

"It's been a week Tsunade. There's been no sign of him." Jiraiya sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Tsunade lowered her eyes to her papers, her head in her hands. There was almost no denying it now; the killer must have taken Naruto. There was no other explanation unless the brat was playing a cruel prank on them. And that idea she highly doubted. She'd sent Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and even some ANBU out around the village to search for him the day after Kakashi had confronted her. She'd even been out herself to help, ignoring her duties. There'd been nothing at all.

"Jiraiya…what if…he's…?" she couldn't finish. And Jiraiya didn't intend to let her. "No!" he roared, more out of desperation than anger. "He's not! Don't you dare think that way Tsunade! He's out there somewhere, and he's okay! I refuse to believe otherwise! Naruto's stronger than that!" Tsunade nodded and sighed into her hands, "You're right, I know. But…I just wish we could _do_ something about it. We have nothing to go by." Jiraiya fell into the chair opposite of her desk and gave a long sigh, closing his eyes warily. "I know. But I can't give up on him. It's only been a week. We've got time to find him if we try…" Tsunade nodded, too tired to answer.

"I'll talk to the Elder's about it. We'll figure something out." She murmured. Jiraiya nodded numbly and they sat in silence.

**--XxX--**

"'Morning Harumi-chan! How are yo—Oh!" Sakura yelped as she entered Harumi's room. The small child was lying in her bed, her face as white as the sheets. Her eyes were a dull blue and hazy. She didn't respond to Sakura's voice or yell, but continued to stare sightlessly at the ceiling. Her small hands were limp at her sides; one of the daisy's Naruto had given to her in between her fingers, wilting.

Sakura pushed the emergency button beside the bed and shouted for help down the hall, rushing over to the forest-haired girl's side to try to revive her. Nurses and a doctor came running in at Sakura's call, realizing the situation immediately. The doctor barked for one of the nurses to prepare an injection for Harumi, then began ordering the other's to get his supplies. Sakura checked Harumi's heartbeat and cried, "Doctor, she's not going to make it!"

Suddenly Harumi jolted, her eyes growing wide. A series of convulsions overtook her tiny body and the doctor rushed to Sakura's side, shouting for the injection. The nurse delivered it hastily, and the doctor instructed Sakura to hold Harumi still by the arms, while another nurse held her legs. Then he injected the medicine carefully, sweat beading his forehead in concentration. Slowly after the injection was complete, Harumi became calm again and her eyes fluttered closed. The heart monitor, which had been beeping with enormous speed, slowed to a more relieving rate. When Sakura checked her blood pressure, she was glad to find it satisfactory. Everyone in the room breathed in relief.

The nurses' left to go back to their jobs and the doctor went back to his original patient. This left Sakura to collapse into a chair, her hands shaking. She'd known Harumi was sick, but she'd never seen the consequences of what could happen. What had caused it? Harumi had taken all of her medicines, gotten enough sleep and exercise. The attack was so sudden. She hadn't had one in months, almost a year.

A small moan came from the child and Sakura caught a small whimper leave her. "Naru-oji-san…" the small girl whispered. Sakura caught her breath and felt her eyes burn.

"Oh Naruto…where are you?" she whispered shakily, looking at her hands. "Harumi-chan needs you…Please come back, wherever you are…"

* * *

**((Sighs))** Whew, so how was it? This is probably the longest chapter yet, lol. The beggining was kinda fluffy and cute...I had to put something like that in somewhere, neh? Poor Tsunade and Jiraiya...they're so worried...And Harumi-chan! I'm not really sure what she has yet (which is kinda sad, seeing as I'm writting this fic) but sooner or later it'll hit me and I'll mention it. But for now, I am just as clueless as any of you. Though I have some ideas at hand... 

Once again, sorry for the delay, and I'll try to UD soon. Plus, **happy V-Day everyone!** Again, hehe. XD

-- Miah-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

**((Cheers happily and dances around))** I did it! Yay! I actually was able to post _two_ chapters of this story in one day! **((Claps hands delightedly))** I am so proud! XD Lol. But seriously, I'm happy I actually got through another chappie. 8D I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer:** Miah-Chan doesn't own any Naruto characters...dammit. X-x Hehe.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"It's almost time. Soon, we will extract our revenge." A dark voice chuckled throughout the cave. Another voice, a woman's, asked, "When? He is no longer alone." The man answered, "They will both die. It will be soon. Very soon. I will not let _his_ death be in vain such as this."

The woman nodded, her body flickering in and out of focus. The man she faced was one she'd worked for, for many years. She would follow him until her death. She agreed whole-heartedly with his plan, knowing it would work. Within days, the killer of Uchiha Itachi would perish.

**--XxX--**

Turquoise orbs blinked open sleepily, looking around the room. Harumi sat up groggily, holding her head. What had happened? She didn't remember anything…except that she had missed Naruto so much she could only find comfort in the daisy's he'd given her. She remembered picking one out of the wilting bunch and laying down with it; then nothing.

Her heart hurt with worry and sadness. Had Naruto left her for good? Her eyes burned with tears at the thought. She hadn't seen him in so long—what had it been, five days?—and no one but her seemed concerned about it. Sakura-chan kept coming in, all smiles, trying to cheer her up. She'd even had Tsunade-sama come to her and reassure her about Naruto. She'd told her she had sent Naruto on a long-term mission and he might not be back for a few months.

But Harumi knew she was lying. She'd respectfully nodded and thanked the Hokage, pretending to believe her by giving a brilliant smile. But it was all fake and she knew it. For a six-year-old, she was remarkably smart. She knew when she was being lied to. Naruto would never go on a mission, especially a long-term one, and not tell her first so she wouldn't worry. He was like that; he cared about others first and himself last. She'd figured that out almost as soon as she'd met him.

"Naru-oji-san…where are you?" she whimpered, looking out the dark window. It was night; 10:42 her clock read. She swallowed and got up, walking over to the window and opening it. Naruto had taught her a trick that he used when he was restless or sad. She gazed at the stars and imagined his smiling face, twinkling eyes, and bright blonde hair. A small smile graced her lips and she hauled herself onto the windowsill, watching the stars sparkle.

"I miss you Naru-oji-san…please, _please_ come back. I can't…owww..." her breath hitched and tears ran down her pale cheeks. Why did the world tilt so suddenly? And where had the stars gone? It was black…so black…and her chest hurt. Harumi gasped as her heart clenched and unclenched painfully, her hands flying to hold her chest. It didn't stop the hurt. She felt herself shaking violently and hazily realized she was on the floor, not the window. She felt her head hit something and all faded away to nothingness.

**--XxX--**

"Sasuke! You're not listening to anything I'm saying, are you?" Naruto cried, flapping his arms in a way to attract the raven's attention to him. The black-haired Shinobi glanced his way and shrugged innocently. Naruto let out an agitated groan and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd been trying to tell Sasuke about Konohagakure—how Sakura and Kakashi were, how Gaara had become Kazekage, who Harumi was and how they'd met—but for the last ten minuets he'd finally noticed that Sasuke had a faraway look in his eyes. Which meant he hadn't been listening.

"At least _try_ to look like you care about anything I'm saying. Geese Teme…" he growled half-heartedly. Sasuke sighed and paused his pacing that he'd started up to look at the blonde on his bed. Man he looked so…well venerable and…pounce-able. Yeah, pounce-able… Sasuke shook the unneeded thoughts from his head immediately. That was _not_ something to be thinking about right now!

"I was thinking Dobe." He muttered, returning to his previous thoughts and pacing. Naruto leaned back on his elbows, watching the raven. "Okay…what about?" he asked. Sasuke didn't look at him, nor answer. Naruto let out another groan and pulled at his hair with one hand. "I give up, you never tell me anything!" he snapped under his breath, falling back on the bed with his arm over his eyes. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes and made his way over to the dobe. He sat beside him and gave a silent sigh.

"You haven't asked anything." He retorted softly. Naruto shot him a look. "What? I have so! I asked you at the beginning all kinds of stuff but you never answered!" he defended. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, his black eyes narrowing at the floor. Naruto blinked, finding inner turmoil in those midnight orbs. He waited, knowing Sasuke did not like being touched, otherwise he would have rested his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. So he waited for the Uchiha to speak.

"You know where we are, right?" Sasuke finally started. Naruto gave a slight nod. "Yeah, Otogakure, Orochimaru's place." he answered slowly. Sasuke's eyes hardened and he nodded sharply. "Yeah. Remember that skeleton you saw?" Naruto shuddered a bit but nodded. Sasuke blew out a breath before murmuring, "He's one of the one's I missed." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke stood again and started pacing once more. Naruto sat up to watch him. "I missed him." The brunette repeated. "They were all gone, I got rid of them, but I missed him. How the hell, I don't know. But I did." Naruto's brow creased as he frowned, noting the masked annoyance and anxiety in the boy's voice. "Sasuke…?" he murmured. Sasuke growled and turned towards him. His eyes burned like black flames. "Don't you get it? They're _dead_! They're all dead!" Naruto realized his friend was shaking. He stood but Sasuke shook his head and turned away.

"Dammit, I _killed_ them. I killed every one of them. Kabuto, Orochimaru, the whole fucking Otogakure village!" He seethed, clenching his fists. A droplet of red fell from his palm as his nails cut into his hand. Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the black-haired teen slammed his fist into the nearest wall, breathing heavily. His eyes beheld the Sharingan and it spun wildly. Naruto swallowed hard. What was wrong with him?

"Sasuke…calm down. It's okay…" he tried to console him but Sasuke didn't seem to be able to hear him. "You know, I ask myself why I didn't wait, and why I did it in the first place. I came here myself to work for the bastard! I let him pull me into his twisted game, and for what? To kill him in the end! To kill everyone here and then not even bother to leave." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. He was having another 'fit' as he called them—they usually happened after a night of nightmares. And most of the time he was okay after them; it was _during_ them that was a blur. He often remembered yelling at himself for all the meaningless things he'd done, breaking a few things, and then collapsing wherever he was to remember hardly anything. He had no idea why it happened, but it did. And right now, somewhere in the back of his mind, something was trying to remind him that he wasn't alone. Unconsciously he fought with himself to regain control. He bit his lip, reality crashing down around him as he saw a blurred Naruto watching him a bit fearfully.

"I'm…I'm insane." He whispered, closing his eyes again. It was over and he felt weak. His knees betrayed him and he fell to the ground, hitting them on the floor. He groaned and held his head carefully. "I'm bloody insane…" he repeated, hysteria hinting at the edge of his voice. He swallowed thickly, trying to regain himself. His hands were shaking and he swore he saw blood on them again.

Naruto blinked, then knelt before him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He noticed how Sasuke gripped his T-shirt as he settled his chin on his head comfortingly. He stroked his fingers through the black locks, rubbing his back. "You're not insane," he murmured, now resting his cheek on his black head. Sasuke didn't respond, but his breathing was becoming regulated. Naruto stared across the room and continued, "It's okay. You made a mistake. Everyone does. But you're not insane." Sasuke sighed and mumbled into the crook of his neck, "Naruto, you have no idea…" "You're _not_." The blonde interrupted firmly. "You're just tired Sasuke. Of everything. I bet it's been hard, you killing them all then living here by yourself. The memories, nightmares. It's taken a toll on you, that's all. You'll be okay." He paused then finished softly, "I'm here to help you now. You won't be alone anymore."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Slowly he pulled back, breaking the embrace between them. He didn't meet the blue gaze that pierced through him, waiting. A sigh escaped him and he glanced at his hands. Clean. Mentally shaking his head, he forced himself to his feet. Naruto did the same, still watching him. Sasuke finally met his gaze and said, "I'm sorry." Surprise registered throughout those cerulean orbs and the blonde asked slowly, "What for?" Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. "For doing this to you; kidnapping you. For leaving." He stopped and turned to leave the room. He reached the door and sighed out, "For everything."

Naruto watched as he left the room, feeling as though he'd both, learned something, and lost something. His stomach clenched, his mind whirling. What he'd said was true; Sasuke was _not_ insane. He was disturbed a great deal, yes, but that could be fixed if he let Naruto help him. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, debating whether or not to go after Sasuke.

He walked out the door and turned down the hall to go to his room instead.

**--XxX--**

Later that night, Sasuke returned to his room, pleading for sleep to overtake him so he could forget everything about today. He'd avoided Naruto for the rest of the time, knowing he was in his room or getting something to eat. It was about 10:40 and the clouds were covering the stars tonight. He sighed as he pulled on a pair of dark sweatpants and then lay on his bed, closing his eyes, willing sleep to take him.

After thrashing around for another twenty minuets, Sasuke growled and groped through the draw on his bedside table. Inside he found what he was looking for and popped two sleeping pills dry. He then lay there, looking at the ceiling until a dark void of sleep overtook his tired state.

Unfortunately, the pills didn't scare the dreams away tonight.

Sweat beaded Sasuke's pale forehead as he turned over and over, kicking the sheets away from his hot form, but shivering despite it. His eyes were screwed shut tightly, and he clutched the mattress, looking desperately for something solid to latch onto. A sharp, pained cry found it's way out of his throat.

That cry had Naruto in the room almost instantly. The blonde took a second to look at his friend, before cautiously making his way over to the bed. One side was against the wall, but Sasuke was close to the edge. Naruto sighed sadly and gathered the sheets from the floor, wrapping them around Sasuke. When they were flung away again, shook his head and slipped beside the raven, gently pushing him back towards the wall and away from the edge. Then he replaced the covers over both of them, Sasuke now shivering. Naruto started to leave but a pained whimper of "please" told him to stay.

Settling back down, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him into a warm hold. The shivering continued, but slowed, and Naruto smiled a little. "I'm always here for you," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "No matter what."

With that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

R&R please! I'm not sure when I'll get to UD but meanwhile I'll be looking forward to your comments. **((Grins))** I'm still pretty happy about being able to post two in one day...hehe.

Oh, yes I'm aware that I left you all hanging about Harumi-chan and the guys about Itachi. Though if you haven't guessed already who those people are...well you'll have to find out. As for Harumi-chan...I'll leave your imaginations up as to what happened until the next chapter. XP Yeah I know, I'm evil. So sorry. Reviews are loved!

Oh yeah, and as for poor Sasuke's sanity...hm I'm not sure how he'll turn out. XD Really, I don't know what'll happen to him. I'm having ideas form in my mind at the moment though, so we'll just have to see. I didn't orginally intend to write him having a 'fit' but it came out that way. So...**((Shrugs))** Yeah...

-- Miah-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

**((Huge yawn))** Yay, 'nother chappie done! This one is pretty sucky, I think. I didn't like it much...kinda sad. X-x But anyway, enjoy! Finished this thing at 11:23 p.m. so I'm tired right now...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own 'nothing. X-x Meh.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"Kakashi!" The silver-haired Jonin looked up from his volume of Itcha Itcha Paradise, raising a brow as Iruka ran towards him breathlessly. He snapped the book closed at the look of distress on the brunette's face. Standing, he walked a ways to meet him.

"What is it Iruka? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. The scarred man panted, resting his hands on his knees before gasping, "It's…about…Harumi. She was…found…this morning…unconscious on the floor." He took a deep breath and stood straight. "Sakura and Dr. Kiseki (miracle) found her. She was rushed to ICU but she's yet to be revived." Iruka's brown eyes darkened sadly. "I…I'm afraid Sakura may need us…should Harumi not be revived at all." Kakashi's eyes widened and he nodded shortly.

"Let's go." He replied and they set off for the hospital.

**--XxX--**

Sakura bit her lip, shielding her emotions behind a wall she'd built in her mind since she'd been working at the hospital. She had been kicked out of Harumi's room due to them, Dr. Kiseki knowing she couldn't work properly in such a state. Now she was pacing outside the door, wringing her hands, a habit she'd picked up from Sera a few years back.

She looked up as she heard two pairs of running feet coming towards her. Seeing Kakashi and Iruka emerge from the hallway, she felt her eyes burn. Through the years, she and Kakashi had become very close. And since he and Iruka were dating, she'd also become closer with her old Academy Sensei as well. The two were like her fathers, now that her own was deceased. Her throat tightened and she whispered, "They…they wanted me to leave…because I'm too emotionally…attached to Harumi-Hime. They didn't think…I could handle seeing her…in that state." She whispered, clenching her hands tightly.

Iruka was by her side immediately, sitting her down and hugging her. He stroked her pink hair and murmured, "Shh, it's alright. It's going to be okay Sakura-chan." She whimpered and clutched his jacket, fighting back tears. "I-I know why this happened…it's because Naruto's missing." She choked out. Iruka frowned and glanced at Kakashi, who didn't say anything. He sat beside the cotton-candy haired woman and laid an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly.

"If he doesn't come back…Harumi-Hime won't make it." Sakura whispered. Kakashi gave her a short hug before replying quietly, "He'll come back Sakura." Iruka shot him a look that told him not to say such things, but he ignored his boyfriend.

There came a shout from the room behind them and Sakura stiffened. Iruka instantly took hold of the situation and said, "Let's go get some coffee Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded numbly and allowed him to pull her along the hallways, away from the little girl. Kakashi watched, and then glanced at the door. That shout had not been a nice one.

To him, it had sounded like a swear and a call for help.

With a sigh, Kakashi pushed himself up and went to join the other two.

**--XxX--**

A day had passed since Sasuke's 'fit' in Otogakure, and the two friends had decided to forget about it. Neither said anything about it, carrying on with whatever they needed to do that day. It wasn't brought back up again; nor was the fact that Sasuke had woken to find himself in Naruto's arms, and Naruto had woken to find himself alone.

They were out in the woods that day, taking a walk. Naruto was bored, so he began trotting ahead, still in Sasuke's sight range. He twirled, letting the sun caress his whiskered cheeks through the leaves in the trees; it was a nice, non-cloudy day, the sky as blue as his eyes. The temperature was perfect; enough to bring him out of his jacket and tie it around his waist, leaving him in his black wife-beater. Sasuke watched as he laughed delightedly, whirling as the leaves fell gently to the ground around him. The raven felt his lips twitch into a small smile as the blonde grinned.

"C'mon Sasuke, catch up!" he called, laughing. He started to run off again, but stopped short, giving a strangled cry. He gripped his chest and fell to his knees, shaking. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran to him, kneeling beside him, a hand on his back. "Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto was staring at the ground, sweat beading his forehead, his eyes wide with sudden pain. He gulped thickly and grimaced.

"Naruto? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked again, giving him a gentle shake. Naruto grunted and set one hand on the ground to steady himself, the other still gripping his chest. "I…I don't know. All of a sudden…this pain circulated throughout my chest…it felt like someone had electrocuted me from inside. Kyuubi doesn't even know…what it was." He let out a slow breath, as if testing himself. Satisfied, he allowed Sasuke to help him to his feet before letting the Uchiha's arm go and brushing himself off. Sasuke watched him carefully, but backed off once he grinned and gave a thumbs up sign.

"I'm good!" he smiled brightly. Sasuke gave a snort and allowed him to run off in front of him again. He tucked his hands in his pockets, wondering what had just happened. Ahead of him, Naruto's grin faded, replaced with a worried look. He took a deep breath and asked mentally, '_Kyuubi, what the hell was that?_' "_**I have no idea Kit. It felt like some type of jolt.**_" Naruto gave a mental nod, pocketing his hands and looking up at the sky. '_Well, lets just forget it for now. It was probably nothing…_' "_**Sure Kit.**_" Naruto hesitated before asking, '_What's on your mind Kyuubi?_' "_**…I was only wondering if you really planned on staying here with Uchiha forever. I know how much you love that village of yours; and that little girl seemed very attached to you. I know you've been missing your friends lately as well.**_" Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought.

'_Yeah…I don't know what to do. I promised Sasuke I'd stay, but I do miss everyone. Being away from Harumi worries me…she's never had me for so long before. And I bet Tsunade-baa-chan and Pervy Sage were worried when I disappeared like that._' Naruto paused, then resumed, '_I want to see them all again, but I don't want to break my promise to Sasuke either. After what I've seen from him…he just can't take being completely alone anymore. He's always been solitary, but living like he was, it was too much for him. Now that he believes he's going insane, I _can't_ leave. I have to help him._' Kyuubi nodded. "_**And as for Konohagakure? Your kit? What of them?**_" Naruto almost shrugged. '_I just don't know right now._' Kyuubi remained silent after that, and their conversation ended.

Sasuke watched as the blonde lost himself in his thoughts. He sighed and glanced away. '_What am I doing? I can't keep him here like this, no matter how much I want to. He has a life back in Konoha, with everyone there. It's my own fault that I left that behind. It's not fair for me to drag him out of his life to make me feel better._' He stole another glance at the whiskered boy. '_The way he speaks about everyone…I know he misses them, even if he doesn't want me to see. And that Harumi kid; he loves her. And it sounds like she loves him too. How can I keep him from all that?_' He frowned, his stomach flipping at the ideas whirling in his mind. He bit his lip and shook his head a little. He'd think about it later.

"Sasuke-slow-poke! C'mon!" Naruto called from up ahead, stopping to wait for him. Sasuke smirked a little and soon caught up with him, both of them walking back towards the Otogakure compound.

**--XxX--**

The stars were out again tonight and Sasuke laid back on his bed to watch them, his hands behind his head. He was back to his thoughts about what to do with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty in the next room. He gave a loud groan and put his arms over his eyes, blocking out the stars. Dammit, why couldn't he get his head straight?!

He heard soft footsteps before the door opened and Naruto's tentative voice whispered, "Sasuke? Are you awake?" "Hn. What is it Dobe?" he muttered. The footsteps came closer and Naruto stuttered, "I…I um…" "What?" Sasuke sat up on his elbows. Blurry blue eyes adverted themselves from his, and Sasuke realized he was close to tears. One word registered in his brain instantly: nightmare.

"C'mere Dobe." He sighed, pulling the covers down for him. Naruto blinked, surprised. Sasuke grunted and repeated, "C'mere." Hesitantly Naruto walked towards him and climbed into the bed, snuggling under the covers. Sasuke pulled him a little closer and closed his eyes. Naruto's breathing was warm on his chest as the blonde tucked his head under Sasuke's chin. The raven knew he was still awake.

"What was it?" he murmured tiredly. Naruto squirmed a bit until Sasuke tightened his grip around his waist, silently telling him to be still. He obeyed and sighed, "It was Harumi-chan again. She…she had some kind of attack. It hurt her…but it," he stopped and took a deep breath. "It hurt her in the chest—like mine did today. When the doctors found her…it was too late…" Sasuke felt something wet hit his chest and he pulled back to look at Naruto. Said boy evaded eye contact, trying to stop his sudden tears. Another one slipped down his cheek, which Sasuke gently brushed away. Naruto looked at him, shocked a bit by the gentle character Sasuke was showing. Sasuke grunted and said, "It was just a dream." Slowly, the blonde nodded and tucked his head back under Sasuke's chin. This time he fell asleep after murmuring a sleepy, "_Arigato_ Sasuke."

Once the younger was peacefully asleep, Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "Sure Naruto." He closed his eyes and held the boy tighter before letting oblivion take him.

* * *

Not sure with the next chapter will be up, as usual. Of course, Reviews are loved! 8D Thanks!!

-- Miah-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

**((Groans))** 2:00 a.m. on the dot...And I've been trying to upload this chapter for half an hour. X-x Damn thing...Anyway, here's chapter 8! I'm kinda happy with this chapter...And it's probably the longest one I've written for this fic too. 8P So yay...Yeah, I'm not too enthusiastic, I'm tired. So enjoy!

**Disclaime:** You know the drill...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"Thank you guys. You didn't have to do this." Sakura smiled a little, sipping the coffee in her hands. Kakashi and Iruka had taken her home with them to get her away from the hospital the night before. She'd woken up that morning feeling much calmer about it all. Now she was having morning coffee with them, Iruka awake for a new school day, Kakashi blurry-eyed from having Iruka wake him before he wanted to be woken.

"It's perfectly fine Sakura-chan. You know our door is always open to you." Iruka smiled warmly, finishing his cup and setting it down. "Now, I have to go get ready, then I'm off to the Academy. Kakashi can walk you to your house for some new clothes and then to the hospital. Let me know how everything goes, okay?" Sakura nodded and he smiled, patting her head before leaving. Kakashi sighed and took a long drink of his coffee. Sakura eyed him warily. "You keep doing that and your throat will start burning Kakashi." She warned. He didn't listen and tilted the mug further upward, trying to get the rest. Sakura smirked when he started coughing, slamming the mug down and fanning at his mouth. "Hot…" he gasped, sending her a glare when she gave a quite un-lady like snort. She shrugged like 'I told you so' and took a delicate sip of her coffee.

The silver-haired man sighed and stood. "I'll go get dressed and then we can be on our way." "'Kay." The medic nin replied sweetly. He gave her a playful swat on the head and left. Sakura smiled, looking down into her coffee. She was happy to have those two; they really were her only family, besides her friends. Her father had died years ago by a heart attack. Her mother had deceased almost two years ago from both, grief and exhaustion. She'd overworked herself and a heat stroke had been her downfall. Sakura sighed and set down her coffee mug. She stood and went to lounge on the couch and wait for Kakashi.

**--XxX--**

Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the hospital at Sakura's usual time for her shift. Putting on her white lab coat and pulling her hair up, Sakura walked out into the lobby again, meeting Kakashi. The Copy-Ninja looked up from his seat on a chair as she smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Kakashi." She said warmly. "I really appreciate everything you and Iruka-Sensei have done for me. If you want, I'll let you know how Harumi-chan is later so you can go get some more sleep. You've been awfully tired lately. I don't want to see you in here next." Kakashi gave her a small smile from under his mask but shook his head.

"I can wait Sakura. I understand your concern, but there's nothing wrong. And you don't have to thank us for everything we do for you. We care about you; we want to help. Taking you in last night was not asking for a favor, so don't think you need to repay us for it." he said quietly, controlling the inevitable urge to yawn hugely. The truth was, he was lying to the girl about his being tired. He wasn't sure what was causing it; if it was the last major mission that had worn him out, or the stress about worrying about Naruto, or perhaps the hushed fight he and Iruka had, had the night before concerning that said blonde's whereabouts and his orders not to tell anyone by the Hokage. He gave an inaudible sigh and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Sakura sighed as well and shook her head. Clearly nothing she said would get through the thickheaded man's skull if she said anything concerning his rest. So she just nodded and replied, "Fine. But if you start dozing off, I'm hauling your ass to a hospital room myself and keeping you here until you're rested up completely again, got that?" Kakashi smirked and waved her away. "Go attend to your actual patients Sakura, and stop worrying about me." The pink-haired woman gave a light smile and walked off to attend her morning duties.

**--XxX--**

Iruka sighed, holding his head in his hands. He was up to his ears in paperwork, yet he couldn't concentrate on any of it. And hour until school actually started was all he had to sort his head out. Rubbing a hand over his face, he closed his eyes in thought.

Naruto was missing, that much he could tell. It'd been two weeks, nearly three since he'd last seen the blonde! It was clear to nearly everyone something had happened, but no one brought it up to surface. He hadn't paid much mind, due to said paperwork and such. But seeing Sakura's reaction to Naruto's disappearance, as well as little Harumi, he had asked Kakashi what was going on. Unfortunately, that had resulted in last night's fight. Kakashi wasn't big on opening up on things, but seeing as how this situation was possibly dire, Iruka had thought if the silver-haired Jonin knew something he would say so.

Kakashi had downright refused to talk about Naruto, pushing the subject away as though it were an annoying fly. He'd turned away to get dressed for bed and Iruka had insisted he tell him what was wrong, where Naruto was. And all Kakashi had, had to say was that if he wanted details he would have to take it up with the Hokage. Not surprisingly, this had royally pissed the brunette off; Naruto was like his son, and dammit, he wanted to know if he was safe! And if his own boyfriend was being so cold about the topic, something must have happened to his beloved blonde! Iruka had pushed for information; only when Kakashi had snapped at him to "shut up and drop it" had he stopped. With Kakashi realizing what he'd done, Iruka just got into bed and ignored him until they both fell asleep.

Iruka groaned loudly and banged his head on the table just as the bell rang for classes to start. Now with jumbled thoughts, regretful feelings, and a sore forehead, he stood to greet his class by the door.

It was going to be a shitty day.

**--XxX--**

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

Sakura looked up from her files as Sera burst in the room, gasping for breath. Sakura's stomach flipped at the look on the woman's face. Said woman straightened and panted, "Sakura-san, I'm glad you're here today. It's about Harumi-chan…"

"Tell me." Sakura said grimly, settling down in her chair for the information.

**--XxX--**

'_Meh…bright sun…go away dammit I'm trying to sleep here…Mmm, pillow, yay, dark…Dammit, now I'm awake…_' Naruto groped for another pillow to cover his head with. The sunlight was blinding him this morning. Man, and all he wanted to do was sleep in too!

"Sasuke, close the curtains…" he mumbled through the pillows. He frowned when he got no response, though he wasn't really expecting one. In any case, he had remembered he'd gone to sleep with the raven the night before, so therefore Sasuke should still be there. Whether he was asleep or not was a different story. For all the blonde knew, he was probably up already…though for what reason, Naruto didn't know, it was nothing to do in this place anyway. He reached over and felt around the bed. Nope, no Teme this morning.

Sighing he uncovered his face and blindly crawled across the bed, grabbing for the curtain's to block out the sun's harsh rays. He reached the end and stretched out too far, causing himself to fall off the bed instead. Swearing loudly, he rubbed his bumped head and glared at the window, finally opening his eyes. Those blue eyes widened.

"Oh SHIT!"

**--XxX--**

"Ah, and so it shall begin." The dark voice was heard again as the woman completed her Teleportation Jutsu to meet with her leader. Her nearly clear blue eyes narrowed a bit and she asked, "What are you talking about?" The man before her turned to face her, his eyes gleaming. "It will begin in only a matter of hours. The preparations are ready for the jutsu; we are now only waiting on the right time when he is in place." She nodded silently, watching him. Only a matter of time…

**--XxX--**

"Kakashi!" Kakashi snorted, stirring himself awake in his chair at Sakura's yell. Standing, he cracked a few places in his back, satisfied with the pops resounding. Then he looked at the woman and asked, "Sakura, is everything okay?" Sakura stopped in front of him and cried, "It's Harumi-chan!" Dark eyes widened as she hugged him tightly, tears threatening to slip from her emerald eyes. She took a deep breath, calming herself as he held her. Then she whispered, "Kakashi…She's alive. Harumi's alive!"

Kakashi caught his breath and she hugged him tighter, laughing now. "She's okay! Dr. Kiseki saved her after we left! She's resting now." Sakura grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling. He gave her a warm smile in return and said, "I'll go tell Iruka for you. You go ahead to Harumi-chan, alright?" Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks before turning and running off down the halls.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-Sensei!" came a shout from the front of the room. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, pale. Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat and he turned unsteadily to the doorway. Sakura turned around slowly as well. Everyone in the lobby stopped; it was as though time stood still. Sera, taking over for the receptionist who was out sick, dropped the phone in shock.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the doorway face pale except for pink cheeks from possible running. His blue eyes were wide with slight fear and he took an unsteady step further into the room. That seemed to make time start again.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, running towards him. Kakashi stared in shock, his mind comprehending what was happening fairly slowly. Only when Sakura engulfed the blond in a rub-crushing hug did his feet find the ability to move again, carrying him to his two ex-students. Naruto pulled away, a small smile on his face. Sakura was biting her lip and she whispered, "Where have you _been_? You've had us all worried sick you dolt!" Naruto shook his head, waving her questions away. "I'll tell you later. Where's Harumi? Did you say she was sick? What happened? Is she okay?"

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. "Harumi-chan has had two attacks due to her illness since you've been gone. She had one the other night sometime, and we only found her in the morning. She was rushed to ICU and Dr. Kiseki worked on her for hours. But the work paid off and she's fine now. She's resting in her room—" As the words left her mouth the blonde was racing down the hall to the little girl's room. Sakura stared after him before glancing at Kakashi, who nodded, and running after him.

Watching them a moment, Kakashi ran to tell Iruka first about Harumi and Naruto's return, and then to Tsunade.

**--XxX--**

"Harumi-Hime…" Naruto whispered, opening the door carefully. He gulped thickly, seeing all the tubes and needles connected to the child's tiny frame. He shut the door quietly and bent over her bed, brushing her hair from her face gently. A single tear escaped but he quickly brushed it away.

"I'm so sorry Harumi-Hime…I did this to you…you would've been fine if I hadn't—" he stopped, knowing he couldn't go on. He rested a hand on her cheek lightly and shook his head. "I'm so sorry…" he repeated shakily. He removed his hand as he sensed Sakura's presence behind him. He turned to look at her and she gave a small smile.

"She'll be alright now Naruto." The woman assured him softly. He swallowed hard and nodded, looking over his shoulder at her. Then he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, saying, "I've got to go to Tsunade. Please let her know I was here when she wakes." Sakura nodded. "Of course." She agreed, allowing him to pass. As Naruto ran down the corridor, Sakura shut the door; neither noticed as Harumi stirred to Naruto's touch and voice before settling back down to rest.

**--XxX--**

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, startled as the door banged open suddenly with the blonde ninja in it. He smiled a little and shut the door behind him as he walked towards her. She jumped up and hugged him tightly before she realized—or cared—what she was doing. She gave him one last squeeze, which he returned, before letting him go and crying, "What happened? You nearly gave us all heart attacks! Are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head and gestured to her seat for her to sit down.

He was there for answers, and merely those. And he planned on getting them. He settled into a seat before her desk and leaned forward on his knees with his elbows.

"Alright Tsunade." He began seriously. "What's been going on here? Otogakure has been eliminated and Orochimaru is dead. Tell me what you know about all of this and I will exchange with you my information I gathered about it." Tsunade blinked at the negotiation-tone of his voice, but complied. "Jiraiya was informed first by someone that Otogakure, Orochimaru, and Uchiha Itachi were all dead. He warned me, fearing the killer would come for you next, though we weren't sure why they would. But as a precaution, I kept ANBU on you the first week until you got upset with them. We didn't tell anyone else about it, hoping the killer wouldn't come to Konohagakure next for any reason. We still don't know who did it, but when you disappeared, we feared the worst; that the killer had indeed come for you." Tsunade leaned forward. "So what happened?"

Naruto was slightly shocked by the information about Uchiha Itachi. Though the information did confirm his other suspicions—that Sasuke had indeed, killed them all. He sighed and reported, "You were right in your suspicions—I was kidnapped by the killer." Tsunade's hazel eyes widened but Naruto held up a hand for silence. "There's nothing to worry about—he did no harm to me. The only thing he did was annoy me at times, but then, he always did that of course." Naruto paused to smile a little then resumed, "Your killer is Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" she murmured, as though testing the name. Naruto nodded and Tsunade asked, "But…I would have thought he had been killed in the Otogakure attack…" "Unless he was the one who carried it out. Which he did; I got it from the source himself." Naruto cut in, his jaw clenched. Tsunade tilted her head slightly. "So what, did you escape him? He didn't do you any harm…just kidnapped you for no reason?" Naruto chuckled. "He didn't harm me in any way. I've actually seen a side of him I've never seen before. And no, I did not escape. In fact, I promised him I would stay with him. That I wouldn't run away."

Tsunade started to speak but Naruto shook his head, his eyes sad. "You didn't see him Tsunade. He was desperate for human contact. He'd never admit it, but I think he kidnapped me because he knew how to handle me, and I him, and…" he trailed off, not sure where else to go with it. He paused a moment before continuing, "He thought he was going insane. Spending so much time alone in the same place he murdered them all—he was losing himself. I think he knew the only way he wouldn't really become insane was to go to desperate measures and reach out for contact again…I guess what he did was the only way he could think of how to accomplish that."

Tsunade shook her head, baffled. Naruto smiled sadly again and whispered, "_He_ brought _me_ back." "_What_?" Tsunade asked, incredulously. Naruto nodded and sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, but…I don't think I would've come back. I promised him I wouldn't run away or leave him. And seeing him the way I did—I could never explain it to you—I knew I couldn't leave him. He's still my best friend, no matter what. I wasn't going to abandon him like that. I'm sorry."

Silence was a giant void between them, neither speaking. Finally Tsunade folded her hands and rested her chin on top of them, studying the blonde before her. He'd grown up so much over the years; he was no longer a boy as she always thought of him. He didn't look at her, waiting for some type of scolding. However, she surprised him by asking softly, "You're going back to him, aren't you, Naruto?" At that, Naruto looked up without any expression. They were silent again before Naruto stood and bowed, murmuring under his breath and then leaving quietly.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, slightly stunned.

"_Yes. Forgive me, Hokage-sama._"

* * *

Well, to follow Naru-chan's termonology, _shit_! XD Lol. So now what? Beats me. Maybe some reviews will help...? XDD Nah, I got a few ideas in my head, but of course, reviews loved as always!

-- Miah-Chan


	10. Chapter 10

Neya! I've got to stop trying to UD at 1:00 in the morning, I swear, that must be when my computer decides to be at it's slowest! X-x But anyway, I'm pretty happy with this chapter--it's long for one thing, lol--and I enjoyed writing it. 8D So I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned Naruto you don't think I'd be here right now do you? Shoot, I'd be drawing manga and plotting up ideas for new movies and hell, by now Sasuke and Naru-chan would so be together!...Wait, could I do that?...Yeah, I probably could. XD But since **I don't own Naruto** I am merely finding an escape for fantasies. XP Hehe.

**Important A/N:** Okay, so it's probably not all that important, but at the end of this chapter I'm going to ask two questions (can't ask now, it'll give stuff away) and I would _**really**_ like some feedback on them! I've been thinking about this since I finished the chapter last night...And some reassurance or comments would really be appriciated. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

'_Sasuke panted as he sent one last punch into his brother's already mauled face. This battle…had been the toughest of his yet. And still, he had managed to win it. It'd taken a while—hours, days, who knew?—but it was finally over. His long-awaited revenge was complete; Uchiha Itachi would no longer roam the world of the living._

_Standing and brushing his bangs away from his face, smearing both his brother's and his blood on his cheek, he looked down emotionlessly at the remaining form of the last of his family. He was now truly, the only living Uchiha. A small, satisfied smile crossed his features before it disappeared as quickly as it had come._

_There was no feeling of victory inside him. In fact, there was no feeling whatsoever. Itachi was dead; by his own hands, but what did it matter now? His goals were accomplished; everything he had worked for in his wasted life was now done, over in only a matter of hours. Was he supposed to feel proud at this moment? Happy, or satisfied that he had finally completed everything he'd set for himself to do? If so, he had been cruelly fooled. He felt nothing within this moment._

_Sasuke glared at his brother's bloody body and hissed through clenched teeth, "Even when you're dead I can't feel anything about it." He spat on the Akatsuki cloak and turned to walk away; until the older Uchiha coughed._

_Dumbfounded, Sasuke turned to look at him, masking his bafflement. He peered at his face and saw the disfigured lips twitch into what would have been a smirk. Another pained cough sounded and the man whispered hoarsely, "Sat'fied Sa'uke?…'Ou fin'lly did what…'ou set out to do…didn't 'ou? Are 'ou…fe'ling anyt'ing?" Slowly the battered face of Itachi turned to squint as his little brother, who was staring at him with malice clearly in his Sharingan eyes. The would-be smirk lingered._

"_What's the ma'ter Sa'uke? Tell me. What h've 'ou ga'ned 'ere to'ay?" Sasuke growled lowly and stepped towards him, kneeling beside him. His Sharingan disappeared and he said in a calm tone, "I have gained what I've been aiming to do since you told me to seek you out when my eyes matched yours. They do and I have succeeded in my quest." He rose to his feet and held his Kusanagi over Itachi's chest, lining up with his heart. His black eyes flashed with something unreadable before he blinked and rid himself of it._

"_Now die." With that said, the Kusanagi was brought down, and ended Uchiha Itachi's last moment's on earth. Twisting, and then wrenching the Kusanagi out of Itachi's chest, he replaced it in its sheath and turned away, feeling nothing once again._

_A frown crossed his lips as a thought passed through his head. _'Was going through everything I have really worth this moment?'_ Yet as quickly as it had come, it was pushed away. Sasuke walked away, leaving his brother's body for the Akatsuki to find some days later._'

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the dream ended. He was lying on his bed, sweat beading his forehead, a hand clutching a kunai with a vice-like grip. Slowly he let the weapon go and rubbed his hands over his face, repressing a groan. Damn, this was not the time.

He sighed slowly and flung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up. Running a hand through his hair, he remembered once again that there was no Naruto here to wake up. A sad look passed through his eyes before he blocked it away. He shook his head and proceeded to take a shower.

"You had to do it Uchiha," he sighed to himself as he stepped into the steaming water. Dipping his head back, he resumed to his thoughts, closing his eyes. '_He would have been miserable here eventually. And you weren't thinking properly when you first took him anyway. What kind of idiot are you, waltzing into a village that wants your head and kidnapping one of their noticeable ninja? Stupid…and they call you a genius. That certainly has been showing, hasn't it?_' Sasuke paused in his thinking then slapped himself in the forehead with a soapy hand. "Great, now I'm _seriously_ going insane! Since when did I start talking to myself using the third person?!" he groaned, feeling as though he could bash his head against the wall and drown in the shower. It wasn't sounding like a bad idea at the moment…

Resisting the urge to do so though, he continued with his shower. '_I hope Naruto's happy though…I know he was probably pissed when he woke up, knowing him. But…_' Sasuke didn't finish the thought, frowning. He looked up, narrowing his eyes. What was that noise…? Cutting the water off and grabbing a towel, he dried off before slipping on some sweatpants and strapping the Kusanagi to his back, he then walked quietly through the door.

**--XxX--**

"Naru-oji-san…" Harumi moaned as she opened her eyes, getting a harsh greeting from the rising sun. She groaned and closed her eyes again. A shuffle next to the bed caught her attention and she slowly turned her head to see who was there. Sakura smiled gently at her and brushed her hair out of her face before saying quietly, "How are you feeling Harumi-chan?" "Better…Did…Did Naru-oji-san come here Sakura-oni-chan?" Sakura's eyes adverted from hers and she shook her head.

"No sweetie. I'm afraid you may have dreamed it." Sakura sighed, turning away to get her medicine. Of course, she was lying to the child; but only under Tsunade's order. Tsunade had figured it safe to tell the pink-haired kunoichi everything, and then had progressed to make her swear to keep it under wraps. She had also informed Kakashi and Iruka—seeing as Kakashi had blabbed rather embarrassingly to his boyfriend when Naruto had returned anyway, begging for the brunette to forgive him from some fight they'd had…And she was going to tell Jiraiya as soon as she saw him again.

"Oh…okay…" Harumi sighed, looking down at her hands. Sakura gave her a quick glance over—she was still frighteningly pale, her skin competing with the sheets she lay on. Her eyes were dull and she had dark bags under them as well. Sakura gave an inaudible sigh as she turned to give the little girl her injection. She was under almost constant supervision now, due to the illness seeming to get worse. Sakura refused to believe she wouldn't last much longer…unfortunately the thought passed through her mind more than she wanted to admit.

"Here Harumi-Hime…lets get you your medicine. Then maybe you'd like to take a walk huh?" she offered with a soft smile. Harumi nodded without answering, causing Sakura to feel as though she were already slowly slipping away…

**--XxX--**

"You let him go!? Tsunade what the hell's wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" Jiraiya shouted, enraged and shocked at Tsunade's decision to let Naruto leave. Tsunade sighed, having known this was coming. Jiraiya slammed his hands on her desk and glared at her. "Naruto is running back to the man who killed an entire country's worth of people, one of the strongest Sannin, and a long-wanted S-Class criminal stronger than Orochimaru himself. And you just let him leave like that? _Why_?" Jiraiya demanded, narrowing his dark eyes to slits. Tsunade waited then leaned back in her chair.

"Because Uchiha kidnapped him, and yet brought him back himself. Naruto did nothing to convince him to bring him back; the fact is he actually promised Uchiha that he would stay with him. Knowing Naruto he probably gave almost no indication that he missed home, determined on keeping his word. But despite any reason Uchiha kidnapped him in the first place, he brought him back because he _knew_. He knew Naruto missed Konoha, he knew Naruto had a life and he was stealing that from him. The whole time he knew, and he finally brought himself to try to un-do his mistake." Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking before she continued to speak. "Naruto said he thought Sasuke had kidnapped him because he was longing for human contact. That may be hard to believe at first, but I think Naruto has a point. Uchiha killed a lot of people in a very short time span; eventually it was going to catch up with him unless he did something. Naruto also said that Uchiha thought he was gong insane. Naruto doesn't believe it—he thinks he can help him if he's given time. He thinks he can save Sasuke."

Jiraiya noticed it was the first time she used Uchiha Sasuke's first name. Tsunade wasn't looking at him, her head leaning back, tipped upward slightly with her eyes closed. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Sasuke could kill him Tsunade." "But he won't." Tsunade insisted, snapping her eyes open to reveal burning hazel. Jiraiya raised a white brow. "And why, pray tell, do you think that?" he asked, nearly snapping. Tsunade's eyes narrowed in determination to make the man understand her reasoning and she answered coolly, "Didn't you hear anything I said? Dammit Jiraiya you're a dunce! Those two love each other!" Jiraiya stared at her in silence before he gave a mighty laugh, seemingly forced. He shook his head.

"Tsunade, have you been drinking or something? Are you feeling ill? Maybe we should get Shizune to take a look at you." he snorted. Tsunade growled and stood up so fast her chair flew back, hitting the wall. She slammed her fist onto the desk and yelled, "I'm not fooling around Jiraiya! I saw the way Naruto looked when he talked about seeing a new side of Uchiha! I saw that look in his eyes…And if Uchiha had ever really wanted to kill Naruto he would have done so long ago instead of waiting until now to kidnap him—and for what? To bring him back because he knew Naruto! I know what I'm talking about! And that's why I let Naruto go!"

Jiraiya eyed the hard-breathing woman a moment before shrugging and replying, "Fine, say you're right. So what do we do about it? We can't leave Naruto with Sasuke forever. You know that as well as I do. You have plans for him, don't you? I thought Uzumaki Naruto was going to become Rokudaime? The Sixth?" Tsunade's eyes lowered but her voice was strong as she clenched her fists. "He _will_ become Rokudaime. But give him time to sort things out with Sasuke first. He couldn't become Hokage right now anyway." "Yeah, but if he _were_ on his way to becoming Hokage, he would need to start learning about it right away." Jiraiya tried to persuade her. Tsunade glared at him and hissed, "I know what you're trying to do, Jiraiya, and it's not working. Naruto is being allowed to stay with Sasuke for as long as he needs unless Konohagakure is in need of him. Until that time, this subject is dropped. Now get out, and if I hear you have gone after him, I'll punish you so severely you'll wish you never came to help me become Hokage."

Jiraiya gave a sneer. "Tsunade, you can't—!" "I can and I am! Now get out." The Slug Sannin snarled, pointing to the door, her eyes flaming. Jiraiya clenched his fists and turned to walk out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

**--XxX--**

Back in Otogakure a few hours before, Sasuke was walking through the halls, just out of the shower, looking around carefully, his black eyes narrowed. His frown deepened and he started to think he'd imagined the noise…after all, he'd been in the shower—could he really have heard running feet? Well, safer to check than to be ambushed taking a freakin' bath he supposed…

A soft sigh escaped him as he turned a corner. Nothing…no, there! There were the footsteps again, right around the next corner! He silently ran down the hall, turning the corner with one hand on his Kusanagi handle. '_I swear, if I'm hearing things, I might just consider killing myself…I can't take this much longer damnit!_' he thought wryly, stopping to listen in the next hallway. He looked around, but took off running once he heard the footsteps again. This time they seemed to be drawing closer. He sped up, grip tightening on his weapon.

And suddenly he was rammed into by—_something_—shoving him back a few steps until he found the wall to steady himself. A small wave of air left his lungs at the contact, and he closed his eyes painfully. Damn! He was ready to pull out his Kusanagi as he opened his eyes, only to go lax on the weapon when onyx met cobalt. His eyes widened and he whispered hoarsely, "N-Naruto?"

"Finally! I found you, you asshole!" the Jinchuuriki waved his arms, showing his obvious frustration and slight worry. Sasuke blinked as Naruto looked at him, any anger in his eyes disappeared. Clear blue gazed at him a moment, studying. Finally Naruto asked softly, "Why'd you do that? Take me back?" Sasuke found he couldn't break eye contact…those eyes were so beautiful and questioning he found himself unable to snap or lie.

"Because I knew you missed you home and everyone there. I didn't want you to suffer." He answered softly. Cerulean orbs widened a fraction and continued to stare into night. Neither said a word until Naruto replied, "Thank you for that." "What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the thanks. He briefly saw the blonde chew on his bottom lip before Naruto closed his eyes in thought. Sasuke took this chance to take a deep breath, closing his own eyes before murmuring softly, "You should go back. You have no place here. I don't know why I even—" "Shuttup bastard." Naruto gulped and shoved him into the wall, pinning him. Sasuke's hand dropped to his side as the sunshine-haired Jinchuuriki's lips crashed against his.

His lips were petal soft, Sasuke realized as they gently prodded at his to respond. He did so, returning the kiss fiercely. That seemed fine to Naruto, who wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, trying to get closer. Sasuke put his arms around his waist, pulling him up against him. Naruto asked for entrance and Sasuke gave it to him readily, a small sound of pleasure rumbling in his throat as the Fox's hot tongue explored. He soon fought back and their wild dance of tongue and teeth began. However, as the heat turned up, the oxygen supply went down, and soon they were forced to part, breathing hard.

Naruto smiled a little and said, "Well, that's one reason why I came back. And the second is because I made you a promise—I'm not leaving you. And if you attempt to take me back again, I'll only return. Tsunade already knows I'm with you now. She didn't try to stop me, which I take as acceptance. Of course, Pervy Sage might not be happy and might try to—" Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Killing the moment Dobe." Before ducking down to capture those pink lips in another silencing kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss and returned it until Sasuke broke off, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto's smile was soft, but confident and he nodded. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately…and after you left…I think I realized bleakly that I loved you. But when you kidnapped me and we got to spend time together…I realized how much I really did have deeper feelings for you. And when you took me back, I was confused at first, and pretty pissed off." Sasuke snorted; he'd figured as much. Naruto shifted and continued, "I couldn't figure out why you'd done it. But after checking on Harumi-chan—I am glad you took me back, allowing me to see her—I went to Tsunade and told her I was coming back. When she didn't try to stop me, I left immediately."

Sasuke allowed a smile to grace his features, his midnight eyes softening an incredible amount. He pulled Naruto into another kiss before setting his forehead against the blondes. Looking into those sky-blue depths, he murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

Whew, okay, chapter's done. 3 Yeah, sorry about not classifying the fight between Sasuke and Itachi...I'm not really good at doing battles. X-x But I thought it came out well enough...hope you could understand Itachi, I tried to make it as comprehendable as possible for a guy who was dying. XP Heh. And I had fun writting the fight between Jiraiya & Tsunade! XD That was so much fun...I'm not really sure if Tsunade would be acting like that though...I think I made her a bit OOC. Tell me what you guys think.

Ah, and that leads up to my two questions: Firstly, do you guys think I'm making the characters OOC? I'm pretty sure I've been making Sasuke OOC in this fic, at least a little...And maybe Naru-chan, because he's not as--what would you say?--_demanding_ I suppose, as he usually would be. I already voiced that I think Tsunade was a bit OOC in this chapter...Oh, and what about Kakashi and Iruka? Do you think they're okay? I thought I did pretty well on them in the last chapter...Anyway, I'd love to hear your comments about that, please!

And now on to my second question: Do you guys think that I made Sasuke and Naru-chan's kiss come too soon? Honestly, I think I did. X-x I didn't mean for it to even be in this chapter...it just sorta "wrote itself", heh. But really, I know some of you are probably glad I finally made them do _something_ intament (which I hate that word, I can never spell it right! X-x). But please tell me what you think! I need a little reassurance that I'm doing okay with this...

Which brings me to my next thing. I haven't actually thanked you guys for all the reviews you've given me for this fic! 8D I really, really appriciate them all, and I'm glad everyone has liked "Sea Of Diamonds" so far! So **Thank you reviewers!** XP

-- Miah-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I am _sooo_ sorry about the wait guys! I just couldn't think for this chapter. X-x I'm having a hard time thinking of something for the next chapter too, so I don't have any idea when I'll start typing that, much less have it up. However, this chapter is kinda long...I was going to keep going with it, but decided that since my brain was void of any other ideas, I let it stop where it did. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait, hope you'll forgive me, and enjoy the chapter:-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"I can't believe this," Iruka growled irritably, setting his head in his hands. Usually it was the kids who complained, but right now he was the person who hated school the most. Naruto had come back, and yet he had left before Iruka had even seen him! Kakashi had come running in, right in the middle of class, and drug him out into the hall to tell him the news. Iruka had been overly delighted about it, and had gotten a substitute to cover for him as he and Kakashi ran to Tsunade's to see him; Kakashi figured that was where he would be going.

And when they arrived, Tsunade told them they had just missed him. And then had proceeded to tell them that he wasn't coming back until he had helped Sasuke. Which could be forever for all they knew. And to top it all off, afterwards, Kakashi had broken down and apologized rather embarrassingly for all of them about their fight, practically begging for forgiveness—Iruka guessed he was happy his boyfriend just hadn't gotten on his knees and proceeded to kiss his feet when he said it was alright.

It must have been immensely important to get back to Sasuke for Naruto since he hadn't been able to come see Iruka; and Iruka wasn't being modest or conceited about it either. Everyone knew how the blonde loved Iruka—under any normal circumstances Iruka would have been the first person he'd have come to. Iruka understood his wanting to see Harumi—he was happy he had in fact. It was more important for the little girl to see him than it was for the brunette. He merely needed concrete reassurance that the boy was safe—not that seeing him wouldn't have made him happier, but knowing he was okay was enough for now.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?" asked a little girl softly, looking up at him from the other side of his desk. He looked up surprised lunch had ended so quickly. But he gave the little girl a smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Nikko (sunshine). You can take your seat and we'll resume our lessons." Nikko smiled and nodded, hurrying back to her seat with the rest of the class. Iruka pushed his thoughts away and concentrated on his job. He could worry about this later he supposed…

**--XxX--**

"You've got to talk to him eventually you know." Sakura chided. Kakashi shrugged and stayed silent. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and sat on the sofa beside him in her apartment. He'd been there for hours, following her around aimlessly since her last hour in the hospital, then around the house. He used the excuse that there was nothing better to do, so he had decided upon enjoying his ex-student's company. Sakura knew it was just a game of 'avoid Iruka as long as possible'.

She smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, you've already apologized to him, and he forgave you for it. There's no reason to avoid him now." Kakashi didn't look at her, though he spoke quietly, "I don't know…I kind of think he may have done that because of my little breakdown in Tsunade's office. I mean, c'mon, I was practically on my knees! Talk about embarrassing…" Sakura giggled and pat his arm. "Hey, lighten up. You know how soft Iruka is; he's totally forgiven you by now. Everyone knows he can't stay mad at you for long." Kakashi shook his head. "Unless I really piss him off—like I _did_. Not telling him something that concerns Naruto…that's probably as low as I can get. He loves Naruto like his son—and if Naruto had gotten killed…" he trailed off, knowing that Sakura would get the picture. Said woman sighed again.

"I think this is more than about Iruka. Tell me what else is wrong." She insisted. He shook his head. "Nothing really…just, what if the killer _hadn't_ been Sasuke? What if the killer had been a real psycho, and had just aimed for Naruto because of the Kyuubi or whatever reason?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed regretfully. "What if…he had died?"

So _that_ was it. Sakura gave a small smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Hey," she commented softly. "The important thing is that he didn't, and he's okay. Sasuke would've been the last person I would've thought of to kidnap Naruto, but I'm glad he did in a way. Now they know what they are to each other…and that's all that matters now. Sasuke wouldn't let anything harm Naruto, even if it cost him his life—we all know that." Kakashi shook his head and murmured, "That's not all. I'm saying what if it hadn't been Sasuke—or had and he hadn't changed at all? What if he just wanted to kill Naruto as well for whatever reason? In any case at all, if Naruto had died because of this, Iruka would never have forgiven me for not telling him; and I would never have forgiven myself for both, Naruto's death, and for not speaking."

Sakura remained silent, her green eyes studying the silver-haired Jonin's masked face. It'd been forever since Iruka and he had gotten together, and everyone knew they were in love with each other. Iruka may try to pass off as a hard-ass boyfriend at times, but he was such a soft-heart he couldn't stay mad at anyone for long; not even Kakashi. But for some reason, the Copy-Ninja just couldn't see that clearly. He always anticipated the worst after their little fights—which usually were always stupid and consisted of them making up in a couple of hours, a day maximum. With Kakashi being a stubborn, kept-in type, and Iruka a quite, sensitive man, the two's personalities were as opposite as the sun and moon. But everyone always said opposites attract…and that had happened with them.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and the kunoichi caught sight of his lips twitch into a small smile under his mask. "Thanks for listening Sakura. I'm sorry for bothering you." "Not at all. You know my door's always open for you anytime." She smiled. Kakashi's nodded and sighed. "I know you're right…I just _really_ don't want to face him." "Oh get out of here and have apology, make-up sex with your boyfriend." Sakura shoved him playfully off of her couch and towards the door. He chuckled and grinned beneath his mask at her, attempting to ruffle her cotton-candy hair. She ducked at the last second and he thanked her again before leaving. As she shut the door she smiled and shook her head. No doubt he would attempt to follow her advice.

**--XxX--**

Tsunade gazed at the door leading into Kiyoshi Harumi's hospital room. The little girl hadn't been taking Naruto's absence too well as of late—according to Sakura's updates and the child's progression papers, Harumi's condition had in fact been getting worse. They still weren't sure what her illness was, but Tsunade was beginning to think the poor girl was an epileptic. That seemed to be what her information files described her attacks as—seizures. Yet the doctors just weren't sure. She could have some heart trouble as well—it seemed putting too much strain on her heart caused the seizures.

The Fifth Hokage took a deep breath and let it go before entering the room. Harumi turned her head slowly to look at Tsunade with weary eyes. Tired eyes. Tsunade felt her stomach churn; she'd only ever seen eyes like that when a patient was ready to give up. The smile she had put on when she opened the door faded and she watched as Harumi looked away blankly towards the window.

No, this girl would not last much longer. Eyes like those showed how far to the edge the patient had been pushed. And this child was hanging by her fingertips.

Tsunade took another silent breath and walked over to the bed. Harumi didn't even glance at her, remaining silent. Finally, when Tsunade was about to ask how she had been, the forest-haired girl asked monotonously, "Where is Naru-oji-san? I know he was here. Don't lie to me anymore, Hokage-sama." Taken-aback, Tsunade blinked. She stared at Harumi a moment before sighing and setting her papers down.

"Yes, Naruto was here. He came to visit you. But he has been sent on an urgent mission to retrieve someone for this village who has been gone a very long time. He may not be back for a while, Harumi-chan. I want you to understand that above all else." Tsunade placed her hand on the child's slim shoulder, causing her to look at the Hokage. Tsunade watched her before asking, "Do you understand me? I want you to know that Naruto may not come back from this mission for a long time. It could take a few months or a year, we can never know. And unless Konohagakure is being attacked or is in desperate need of Naruto, he will not return until he is ready to bring this person back home—which almost completely depends on this person's mental and emotional progression." Harumi's brow furrowed in slight confusion and Tsunade continued, "You see, this person has been through a lot in his life. He has suffered mental and emotional trauma and is low on trust. Naruto is the only person he will ever completely trust and thus why Naruto was sent on this mission alone. And until Naruto helps this man, they will not be able to return to Konoha."

Harumi stared at her for a long time, silent. Tsunade watched her, waiting for any sign of emotion. Finally, the green-haired girl nodded and she murmured quietly, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Thank you for not lying to me again." And with that, the small child broke into tears, her frail frame shaking with sobs. Tsunade blinked in surprise before sitting beside her and pulling her close. Harumi clutched her robes and buried her face into them, letting her sorrow out. Tsunade drew soothing circles on her back, whispering comforting words to her, trying to calm her.

After a while, Harumi's sobs subsided to mere hiccups and tear-stained cheeks. Tsunade carefully let her go and stood again, giving her a small smile. "How about I take you out to lunch sweetie?" she asked softly, brushing the girl's green locks out of her eyes. Harumi tilted her head in question and the Fifth responded with, "We'll go to Ichiruka's (sp?). That's Naruto's absolute favorite place to eat. How's that sound?" A small, grateful smile graced its way to Harumi's lips and she gave a small nod.

"Hai. Arigato Hokage-sama." She replied, a small light brightening her turquoise eyes. Tsunade smiled and nodded as well. "I'll get Sakura to get you some clothes and then we'll be on our way. I'll show you some things while we're out too, okay?" Harumi's eyes brightened even more and she asked excitedly, "Can we go to the Hokage's faces? I've always wanted to go up there! Naru-oji-san used to say it was the best sight-seeing spot in the whole village!" Tsunade chuckled and nodded, waving her hand. "Of course we can. That'll be the first place we go after we get some lunch. I'll be right back with some clothes for you." "Okay!" Harumi chirped, bouncing a little in her bed.

Tsunade left to fetch Sakura, a small smile lingering on her lips. Even though Naruto wasn't here, it didn't mean Harumi was going to suffer. She'd take care of the child until he came back—then she was all his again.

* * *

Well, at least things seem to be brightening up eh? Kakashi and Iruka are going to be getting along again and Harumi-chan is slowly getting better...sorry I didn't put anything about Sasuke and Naruto in, though I will admit that was intentional...There'll probably be some of them in the next chapter for you guys. :3 So yeah...Well, reviews are loved of course. And seriously, if any of you guys have some ideas of what I can do for the next chapter, please let me know! School is so killing off my creative brain cells...nothing wants to come to mind. So please review and let me know if you've got any ideas! The sooner the better...Thanks! XP

-- Miah-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

IT'S AMAZING!! 8D I've acutally been able to come up with the rest of this chapter! I finally wrote it! Therefore, until I feel it must be again, **this story is no longer On Hold**!! **((Cheers))** Now, as for me writing the next chapter, I'm working on it. It may take a while, so no guarentee on when it will be up, but since I know what I want to happen in the next chapter, I'm okay for now. **((Grins))** Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be cursing school like a sailor right now. In fact, I'd be out of stupid High School probably, publishing Naruto stuff left and right! But since **I don't own it** I'm stuck at home writing fanfictions and stressing over stupid English compostition shit that's due tomorrow! **((Deep breath))** Okay, I'm done venting now. Carry on. XD

**Important A/N:** 'Kay, first of all, I'd like to note that I'm quite proud of this chapter. **((Grins))** And mainly because, even though it took me so long to write, I actually made it long!! Yes, that's right! Miah-Chan was able to make a longer chapter! XP Anyway, it took like, 6 pages on Word. But that's besides my point at the moment...Um ,the next important thing that I'll be putting at the bottom as well, is that I don't believe this fic is going to be much longer after this chapter. I'm not sure yet, but I think it may be ending quite soon. Probably about two more chapters and an Epolouge. But I don't know for sure yet, so no worries right now. We'll all see when the time comes. :3 Okkies, now you can read the chappie. XP

****

**Chapter Eleven**

"S'suke…" a blonde bundle of covers tossed, looking for the raven. A tanned hand groped at the other side of the bed, finding nothing but cool sheets. An irritated sigh left the mouth of the Kyuubi-vessel and Naruto sat up, blinking owlishly. The room was empty, excluding him. He pouted and stretched, loosening over-used muscles. Where was that bastard?

He flung the covers off of himself, placing bare feet to the cold floor. A shiver ran up his spine from the sudden chilly breeze, and he hurried to pull on his clothes. Afterwards, he walked down the maze of hallways, carefully looking for Sasuke. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew where the Uchiha had gone.

In the days of his kidnapping that he'd spent in the compound, he'd learned his way around pretty well. And by now, Sasuke had explained to him about Orochimaru and Itachi's deaths. He'd told him about that once Naruto had come back, both deciding that the first thing was to have the truth out. After that, there had been some…ahem, _naughty_-ness going on for the rest of the night. Naruto unconsciously rubbed his lower back. Damn…

So now the first place to check would be the room Orochimaru and Kabuto had been killed in. That was where he had found Sasuke once before, without the Uchiha knowing it, before Sasuke had taken him back to Konohagakure. He knew the route that room as well as the raven himself did. And now, he figured that was where Sasuke had gone. He didn't understand why Sasuke went there occasionally, staring around the room with a sort of lost look, but once he left he had a reassured look in his eyes. Naruto decided to ignore it—since it seemed to do no harm to his boyfriend's mental state at the moment, he allowed it to continue. But should there be a change in that fact, he might have to find a way to do something about it.

Taking a turn around a corner, he glanced in the open doorway—and was met with nothing. A frown crossed his lips. That was strange…he wasn't usually wrong in his predictions. His frown deepened as he searched out for Sasuke's chakara and found it, radiating nearly completely hidden distress. From anyone else it would probably never have shown. But Naruto could tell. He took off running in the direction the Uchiha's chakara was coming from. That led him outside.

As he reached the top of the steps he saw the back of the ebony-haired young man. Sasuke was facing the woods, a hand gripping his Kusanagi tightly. A closer look told Naruto that Sasuke was fiercely trying to detect something, but what he didn't know. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. He took a step closer but the muscles in Sasuke's arms tensed and he stopped. Barely breathing, he watched as black eyes flashed his way.

"Go back inside. Now." He ordered the blonde. Naruto started to speak but thought better of it after Sasuke shot him a look, and backed back down the stairs, out of sight, but still in eye-range for him to watch Sasuke. As he disappeared from Sasuke's sight, the Uchiha turned back to his originally position, eyes hard. He grit his teeth and stepped forward cautiously.

'_What is he doing?_' the Kyuubi-container questioned to himself, frowning. Then he caught it—the faint whiff of familiar, dangerous chakara. He growled lowly in the back of his throat. _They_ were coming around huh? He cursed mentally and Kyuubi hissed, "_**Kit, what are **_**they**_** doing here?**_" "_Hell if I know. Why would I?_" Naruto snapped back to the Fox. Said demon growled, ears back flat against its head behind as it crouched behind the bars that imprisoned it. "_**Pain. And Konan. They're here.**_" Naruto growled again at the names of the two last remaining Akatsuki members. What the hell had them lurking around?

"Come out and show yourselves. I know you're out there." Sasuke called into the woods, obviously more certain now that he was right about there being intruders. There was silence until a familiar blue-haired woman walked out of the woods, seeming to materialize out of the air. Her nearly clear blue eyes studied the young Uchiha; the last remaining of the once wondrous clan. A small smirk found it's way to her lips and she murmured quietly, "I can't believe Itachi-san actually lost to _you_." A low growl made its way out of Sasuke's throat.

"Konan." A warning tone came from the shadows behind her and suddenly Pain appeared, born out of the dark. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed and quickly switched to the red of the Sharingan. He had no idea as to why the two were there—well, he had _some_ clue that it was something about Itachi—but he had to worry about Naruto as well. He hadn't heard that the two remaining members of the fallen organization were still after the Kyuubi demon, but he couldn't risk taking any chances.

However, the odds seemed to be that they were, more or less, after _him_ this time. He had killed his brother; one of their own. One of their best. They wanted vengeance to the deaths of their once greatly feared organization—and they wanted to take him out as they had done to many other's that had managed to kill off their members. Some had survived, he'd heard, and some had not. And now, it was his turn to find out whether he could beat the two former Akatsuki members. He gripped his Kusanagi tightly in his hand. He'd might as well finish off the detested organization's last members.

His red eyes narrowed at Pain, who smiled wickedly at him. "Hello Sasuke-kun." "What do you want?" the Uchiha snapped. He wanted badly to look over his shoulder and see if Naruto had really followed his orders and gone inside. '_Che, yeah right. Like that dobe ever listens to anyone, much less me._' He thought, biting the inside of his cheek. '_Just let him have enough sense to stay out of sight and let me battle this one._' He took a deep breath and snarled, "I asked you a question." Pain smirked and shrugged.

"You're a genius right? You can figure it out." The orange-eyed man took a step forward, Konan staying behind silently. Sasuke didn't move, prepared to fight to the death. He couldn't let them get to Naruto, even if it wasn't him they wanted. They'd probably take him anyway. And Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto die in this too.

A growl emitted from his throat and he pulled out his Kusanagi, pointing it towards the ex-Akatsuki leader. Amusement flashed through Pain's eyes, but disappeared quickly. An emotionless look came over his pierced face and he murmured, "Konan. Take care of the Jinchuuriki." Sasuke's eyes widened a little as the blue-haired woman disappeared. He turned to look over his shoulder only to have Pain appear in front of him. He glared and jumped back. "Your fight," Pain smirked. "Is with me. Come!" Sasuke growled again as Pain charged at him, glancing briefly over his shoulder. Neither Konan nor Naruto were in sight. He blew out a breath and found himself in hand-to-hand combat with Pain.

Naruto watched as Konan disappeared, knowing she was coming for him. He looked over his shoulder, down the stairs, and then transported himself into the trees quickly. He watched as Sasuke became enticed with his battle with Pain, and silently urged him on, knowing Sasuke needed to battle Pain himself. As much as he hated it, he knew he needed to stay out of the battle as much as possible, if possible at all. Meaning he needed to steer clear of Konan, wherever the hell she'd gone to. He crouched low in the branches, disguising his chakara, watching his boyfriend fight.

"Hey Foxy. Long time, no see." Whispered a sickly sweet voice in his ear. He cursed and jumped down, turning to look in the tree. Cold, icy eyes stared down at him, connecting with his sky orbs. A light of amusement flickered through them. "Running from me Foxy?" Konan asked. Naruto gave her a rude hand gesture before turning to run back to the Sound hideout. He stopped, swore, as he realized he'd have to get past Pain first. Cornered, he grit his teeth, clenching a fist. It looked like he would have to fight anyway.

"Move Dobe!" came Sasuke's shout. The Kyuubi vessel jumped out of the way as a kunai came soaring towards his head. He ran out into the open where Sasuke and Pain were. Glaring at Pain, he glanced over his shoulder once more as Konan jumped down behind him, smirking. Pain glared at the blonde and looked back to Sasuke. "Finish him off Konan." Pain ordered, going back to his battle with Sasuke, driving the ebony-haired man farther from the blonde. Naruto sighed and moved swiftly to face the woman. Soon they were locking kunai's, growling at each other.

As the battle raged on, both ex-Akatsuki member's laughed to themselves. The brats thought they were winning…oh how wrong they were.

**--XxX--**

Tsunade 'hmm-ed' to herself as she stared, bored, at the paperwork before her. She wondered if she could manage to sneak past Shizune to go to the bar for a drink. Glancing at the door she figured the action would be futile; Shizune would never let her get more than a few steps away from her desk before she realized what the Hokage was bound to be up to. The blonde-haired woman sighed and rested her chin in her hand, closing her eyes. Being Hokage was so boring sometimes.

'_Wait._' She realized, opening her eyes. She went through her papers, glaring at each one that wasn't what she was looking for. '_Where are you, you little snot? C'mon, I need to sign you so I can approve and head to the Council for approval…Dammit, I know you're around here somewhere…Ah-ha!_' She smirked triumphantly, finally holding up a certain paper stack. "Eureka. There you are." She smiled and read over the words. Then taking a pen, she signed the papers happily. '_This has to be my first enjoyment of the day. Good luck brat, when you get a hold of this._' She mused, finishing her signing. Another quick check-over and she stood, heading towards the Council's headquarters.

Tsunade knocked politely and entered when a female 'Come in' sounded. She stood in front of the now closed door, looking before the Council determinedly. An old woman in her sixties narrowed her eyes at the papers. "What have you there, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade took a deep breath and replied, "The papers I wish for you to approve of, and sign immediately." "What of?" the woman questioned. Tsunade fixed her in a stare. "Hokage forms. I want to assign the heir for Hokage after I am gone, or should I retire."

The woman waved her over, offering her a seat. Tsunade obliged and took it, handing the papers over to the woman. As she looked them over, her eyes widened with disgust and hatred. She glanced at Tsunade with a look of disapproval and handed the papers to the man beside her, folding her wrinkled hands on the table, staring at the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she all but hissed. Tsunade didn't flinch at the tone, and instead nodded. "Yes." She answered confidently. The papers were passed around, but never signed. Tsunade sighed silently. Great, now she'd have to work at them to sign the damned papers. She looked at the old woman and narrowed her hazel eyes ever so slightly. "I am absolutely positive in my decision. Naruto would be an excellent Hokage—he cares excessively for this village and wouldn't hesitate to give his life for it. In many ways, he is like his father. Sure, he has a few things he could improve on, like attention discipline and such, but that's things that can be worked on in time. He takes his work seriously when he has to; you've never seen that boy train. You've never watched him fight. He protects those precious to him; and everyone in this village is a precious person to him. All of you, all of those who have hated him his entire life, all of those who beat him, hurt him, tried to kill him for the mere fact that Kyuubi resigned in him." Tsunade's eyes flashed with determination and respect. She had the Council's attention now, surprise on all of their faces.

"Naruto would be one of the best Hokage's this village has ever had. You've always hated him for Kyuubi, despised him for being a monster and demon. But never did you heed the Fourth's words—that he wanted everyone to see Naruto as a hero. Minato sacrificed himself to save Konohagakure, and used his own son to do so. Naruto never once tried to destroy this village—a few pranks were all he ever did. And that was only so people would look at him. Just _look_ at him; pay attention to him. But instead everyone hated him because of his heroism. He contains the Kyuubi without any type of resentment or anger towards Minato. He works hard and succeeds in what he sets out to do. He always has." Tsunade smiled softly, remembering when Naruto had first mastered Rasengan and had used it to save her from Kabuto's blows.

"He's a wonderful boy. A brat at times, but truly amazing. And I believe it would do Konoha good to have someone like him as Hokage." She finished quietly, looking around the table at the Council. The men and women stared at her, shocked. Finally the woman beside her cleared her throat and spoke. "Tsunade-sama, I understand what you said, but I really don't believe that Naruto would be a suitable choice for Hokage. He's much too…" "Stop it Katashi-san. Tsunade-sama has made her point, and I for one, believe she presented it well." Interrupted a man in his late fifties. He smiled at the blonde-haired woman and nodded, picking up a pen and signing the papers. "You've done well Tsunade-sama, and when you are no longer with us, we will need someone to replace you nearly instantly. It is good for you to be so confident in your choice, and good for the village to have a new Hokage as soon as you pass, so that the village does not suffer. When we lose a Hokage, the village becomes venerable instantly—however, as long as we have suitable candidates in line, especially someone as strong as Naruto-kun himself, we stay safe." He smiled and straightened the stack of papers, handing them to the woman next to him. She looked surprised, but smiled as well, taking the pen from him. The man looked back to Tsunade, still smiling, his eyes shining.

"I believe you've made a wise choice Tsunade-sama." He nodded. Tsunade felt relief flood through her—they were signing! They approved of Naruto becoming Hokage! She felt her lips twitching into a smile as the papers were passed and signed. When they finally arrived at Katashi, she frowned and shook her head. "I still don't think this is a good idea Satoshi-san." She muttered, addressing the man that had spoken. Satoshi smiled sweetly at her. "Even so, you're out overruled Katashi-san. Even without your signature, we can pass it. Naruto will still become Hokage whether you sign or not. It doesn't matter." Katashi sneered and resentfully signed the papers, handing them back to Tsunade silently. Tsunade ignored her reaction and stood, smiling.

"Wonderful. Arigato." She breathed, smiling ear to ear. Satoshi chuckled and waved her away. "Of course, Tsunade-sama. Now I'm sure you have much work to attend to, as do we." Tsunade nodded and bowed, walking out, clutching the papers tightly. She returned to her office and let out a whoop of joy, unable to help it. Shizune ran in, wondering what was wrong. Seeing the happy look on her friend's face she smiled and asked, "Tsunade-sama? What is it?" Tsunade laughed and said, "C'mon Shizune, let's go grab a bottle of sake to celebrate!" "Celebrate what?" the brunette asked, not used to seeing her boss so…enthusiastic. Tsunade gave a big grin and showed her the papers. "I convinced the Council to let Naruto become Hokage! Satoshi-san helped and everyone signed! He's been approved for becoming Rokudaime!" the Godaime Hokage cried, still grinning. Shizune gasped and exclaimed, "This is wonderful! We should let Jariya know as well." Tsunade nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the door after locking the papers safely away. "We'll do that after our drinks." She agreed, dragging her friend away.

However, she never got the chance to celebrate. Once out the door, she bumped into said white-haired Sannin and pouted as he raised a brow. "Jiraiya. There you are." She said, looking him over. He didn't look happy—not that he had been since he'd learned she'd sent Naruto away. But this was…different.

"It's about Naruto. I suggest we go back inside. You're little party will have to wait." Jiraiya said lowly, a dangerous tone to his voice. Tsunade instantly became aware that he was worried, and dropped her smile, letting go of Shizune. She nodded. "Come on in then. Tell me what you've learned." She opened the door to her office and allowed them in. Settling a hip on her desk and crossing her arms over her chest, she nodded for Jiraiya to continue. The Toad Sage sighed.

"It's about Naruto and Sasuke." He reported. Tsunade frowned. Already she wasn't happy with where this was going. Jiraiya looked at her, his gaze cold. "I received information that Pain and Konan were after Sasuke for the death of Uchiha Itachi. They want revenge—and since Naruto is with him, they won't hesitate to kill him as well. From what I hear, their battle has already begun. My source raced back to me as soon as they could—this was maybe an hour ago. The battle could still be going; it could not. Either way, we need to go Tsunade. There's no telling what jutsu Pain has decided to learn for this battle. We need to stop them—we're the only ones strong enough to do it. Sasuke is strong, as is Naruto, but they don't have enough power to beat two ex-Akatsuki members. They'll die."

Shizune's eyes widened as Tsunade's eyes darkened and she stood straight. The Slug Sannin nodded and replied, "Then lets go." "What?! Tsunade-sama, you can't leave Konohagakure now! The village needs you!" Shizune yelped. Jiraiya gave an impatient growl and Tsunade turned to her friend. "I have to go Shizune. Like Jiraiya said, there's no telling what type of jutsu Pain may have dug up to defeat those two. And Jiraiya can't handle Pain and Konan by himself, even with the aid of Sasuke and Naruto. I have to go. I won't allow those brats to die out there." She responded quietly, startling the Chunin. With a nod to the Toad Sage, she and Jiraiya disappeared, leaving Shizune to curse her hesitation.

The last two Sannin quickly made their way out of the village, and towards Otogakure.

* * *

**((Wipes forehead))** Whew. Well, that's all until the next chappie is Updated. Like I said, no idea when that'll be. Hopefully soon. Anyway, I had fun writing Tsunade's talk with the Council...that was fun, defending Naruto and all. Oh, and the two Council members that were named are not actual real Naruto characters, obviously. I just made them up to benifit me and you readers. 8P 

And as I said up top, I don't believe this fic will last too much longer. Maybe two or so more chapters then an Epolouge. But I don't know for sure yet, so we won't stress on that fact at the moment. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R _please_!! I really want to know how this story is going, since it seemed to be going downhill for a while. So again, _please_ Review!!

-- Miah-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

**((Sighs))** I am so happy to have this chapter done! I've been working on it for weeks!! It took 5 pages in Word too, so yay, pretty long!! **((Grins))** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm sorry for being so slow with Updating! I just couldn't think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

**Important A/N!!:** Well, if you haven't already peeked down below, or if you just ignore this anyway, this chapter has some colorful language on Sasuke's part mainly. But it's only once, so you can rest assured. Like anyone really cares that much, but hey, I gotta warn ya I suppose. Anyway, I also warn you about sweetness, courtesy of dear Harumi-chan. X3 Anyway, I'm rambling so yeah. _Enjoy_!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

"They're close!" Jiraiya called to Tsunade as they raced through the trees, gaining speed every second. Tsunade nodded grimly and replied, "I feel the chakara. It's nearly strong enough to blow you away." The Toad Sannin gave a nod and retorted, "It's Pain's. And…" Tsunade gasped and looked at Jiraiya with an unbelieving look, her hazel eyes wide.

"Is that…?" she trailed off, baffled. Jiraiya was just as concerned and shook his head. "It can't be. He's dead!" Tsunade ground her teeth and hissed, "So were the First and Second when they were put against the Third. How the hell did he learn _that_ jutsu?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki. At one point, there's no telling whether he shared his knowledge of jutsu with Pain, being Pain was their leader. But it doesn't matter how he learned the damned jutsu—all that matters is that he did, and now has used it to resurrect _him_!" Tsunade nodded in agreement and muttered, "We've got to move faster." "Right." The white-haired man agreed, and they pushed chakara into their legs for even more speed.

'_Hold on brats._' Tsunade thought worriedly. '_We're coming; so don't you dare die!_'

**--XxX--**

'_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL _**IS**_ THIS?!_'

Sasuke stared wide-eyed as Pain laughed—yes, _laughed_—at him and Naruto, who was helping the raven to his feet. Once standing, Sasuke continued to stare. No, no this could _not _be happening! It couldn't…he'd killed him! He was dead! The Uchiha prodigy swallowed thickly and resisted stepping back, somehow still managing to keep nearly all emotion locked away inside his mind. He saw Naruto glance at him worriedly, knowing he was thinking of his sanity. Bloody hell, so was he. He didn't think he could take much more of this or he'd seriously lose it.

He was brought out of his terrorizing thoughts when he felt Naruto's warm hand grip his in reassurance. Breaking his gaze from the horror in front of him, he stared into summer blue, feeling his mind clear of all thoughts of insanity. He swallowed again and closed his eyes slowly, squeezing the blonde's hand in return. A thank you. A small smile formed on Naruto's lips and he turned back to look at the third man before them. Sasuke followed in suite.

Pain and Konan smirked as they stood on each side, a bit behind, their newest companion. Pale lips formed into a gruesome smirk, cracking, as they hadn't been used in a long time. Eyes flashed a dead hatred.

Uchiha Itachi chuckled dustily at his prey before him. His Sharingan-beholding eyes locked on Sasuke's own. The smirk widened and he flexed his nearly rotted hands. "So, little brother. It seems we have another battle to look forward to." He said in a low voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Summoning: Impure World Resurrection jutsu." He heard Naruto murmur under his breath. "Orochimaru used the same thing during the attack on Konoha and killed the Sandaime (3rd). He brought back the Shodai Hokage (1st) and Nidaime Hokage (2nd) to help him. They were bound to his will by the jutsu." He's jaw tightened in anxiety. "This is getting far beyond our capabilities Sasuke. Us against two Akatsuki and your undead brother?" he turned to look at the raven, eyes concerned. Sasuke sniffed and muttered, "I thought you believed you could win any battle dobe. What's different about this one?"

Though he knew what was different, and Naruto was right. Naruto was up to Jonin level in power and skill, as was he; but even with that, they were up against Akatsuki members and Itachi. And dammit, Itachi had already been hard enough to kill once, and he'd have to do it again? Twice was pushing it. Sasuke growled, placing a hand on his Kusanagi. Naruto's grip tightened and he answered, "I have enough sense now to know when I've been beaten before the battle has begun Sasuke. I'm not stupid enough to get into this. You're not stupid enough to do it either. We both know we'll die here if we fight." Sasuke growled louder. "Then I will die here today. Because I won't back out of this fight." Naruto gave him a petrified look.

"What?!" the whiskered boy hissed through clenched teeth. He jerked Sasuke's arm to make him look at him. "The hell are you thinking bastard?!" "I'm thinking I'm going to finish this battle." Sasuke snapped. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "There's no chance you'll survive. I won't let you die on me, not now, not after everything that's happened! C'mon Sasuke, be sensible—you're acting like a child. We're not children anymore. You have enough common sense to know you have to walk away from this battle or perish." Sasuke glared at the blue-eyed beauty and pulled away. Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You're more foolish than I thought." He shook his head. The beginnings of a grin started forming on his lips though, and he looked back to the raven. His eyes were bright with determination, and he squeezed Sasuke's hand once more before letting go again. Sasuke gave him a smile; the action of reassurance and Naruto's promise to stay beside him the whole way warmed him.

He turned to look back to his brother, glaring. "This time," he snarled, unsheathing his sword. "I'll make sure you remain in the ground for eternity." Itachi smirked and beckoned him forward to fight. "Then finish it imouto. Let's see who wins this go around." The older Uchiha sneered. Sasuke hissed and disappeared. Naruto glared and advanced on the ex-Akatsuki members, creating hundreds of shadow clones to assist him.

The battle had begun.

**--XxX--**

Sakura hummed to herself as she brought a change of clothes into Room 34. She smiled as she opened the door, the sight pleasing her. Harumi sat up, reading with a smile on her face, waiting for the pink-haired women to enter. When she did, Harumi looked up and grinned.

"Ohayo Sakura-oni-san! Are we going into the village today?" she asked brightly. Sakura chuckled to herself as she nodded, getting a delighted squeal from the other. "Hai, and guess what? I spoke with Hokage-sama a few days ago and she told me that if I and the doctor's think you're ready, I can start training you to become a ninja." Sakura smiled gently and placed the clothes on the table before standing beside the child's bed. "Of course, that's only if you want to become a ninja." Harumi's turquoise eyes shone with excitement.

"That's what Naru-oji-san is! And you're a medical ninja, right Sakura-oni-san?" the child asked eagerly. Sakura giggled and nodded. "That's right." "I want to be like Naru-oji-san and you! Can I be both Sakura-oni-san?" Sakura laughed, hugging her. "We'll have to see about that later Harumi-chan. Right now lets just focus on you getting a lot better." Harumi nodded in agreement and allowed Sakura to help her with her clothes. Once in them, they walked off towards the training grounds, hand in hand. Harumi smiled, looking at the sky that reminded her so much of her beloved 'uncle's' eyes.

"When Naru-oji-san gets back, I'm gonna be a great ninja, just like him!" she vowed, mastering said blonde's grin all the way.

**--XxX--**

"I'll kill you, you annoying brat!" Pain hissed through clenched teeth as he lunged for Naruto. The blonde boy leaped back, back flipping to land some feet away from the pierced man. His red eyes seared into orange menacingly and he growled in an animalistic way. To his right, only a few feet away, Sasuke and Itachi were having their own battle.

'_Damn, they never give me even a second to think,_' the Fox thought, clashing kunai's again with Konan, shoving her back. He took a step back, but was tripped by Pain from behind. Cursing, he caught himself on one hand and swiveled his hips, laying one foot on the ground and lashing out with the other. It caught Pain in the chest, sending him stumbling. Naruto righted himself, only to have Konan kick him in the same area as he had Pain, catching him off-guard and sending him sliding across the ground. Out of breath, he winced as he saw the two advancing on him, but couldn't bring himself to stand again.

"Naruto!" came Sasuke's shout as he realized what was happening. Glancing at his approaching brother, he knew he'd never make it to Naruto before either Itachi caught up with him, or Pain and Konan reached Naruto first. Making a split moment decision, he went for Naruto anyway, knowing he'd never make it. But he had to try. Itachi veered for him and Pain and Konan seemed to speed up, though time seemed to be going in slow motion. Sasuke swore as he saw Itachi coming at him from the side. Konan and Pain were only about ten feet away from Naruto, who still didn't make any move to get up.

"Where are you going, little brother?" Itachi hissed, knocking Sasuke away, sending the raven sliding across the ground. "You're not running away from me are you?" the elder Uchiha hissed, eyes flashing. Sasuke wiped the blood from his chin and set his eyes on Naruto instead, ignoring his brother for the first time in his life. Pain and Konan were now five feet away. Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and ran around Itachi, urging himself to go faster. Itachi stared at his back in shock for only a second, then disappeared; in a flash, he was in front of Sasuke, knocking him back again. Sasuke stumbled and opened his eyes to see Pain ready to put an end to Naruto, who had finally sat up and was staring wide-eyed at the kunai flying towards his throat.

"No!" Sasuke shouted. And time seemed to stop again.

The kunai never reached Naruto. Instead, it hit Tsunade in the back, who appeared in front of the blonde, protecting him. And as Sasuke was staring at them, he didn't notice Itachi appear behind him to slit his throat. He felt a whoosh of air before Jiraiya slammed into the side of the dead man, shoving him away from the younger raven. Sasuke turned to stare at him in disbelief, getting a grim look from the Toad Sage. "Don't let your guard down Sasuke. We still have a long battle ahead of us." Said the white-haired man. Sasuke nodded numbly, distantly wondering why he was helping him.

"Jiraiya! You help Sasuke with Itachi. Naruto and I've got these two." Tsunade ordered, lugging the blonde teen to his feet. "Brat, focus. I won't have you dying on me." The Hokage snapped, worry shining in here hazel eyes. Naruto nodded silently, his eyes back to sky blue. "Baa-chan…" he murmured before focusing his eyes back to the battle. Blue orbs hardened and he shoved Tsunade to the side, gathering chakara in his hand. "I've had enough of you!" he shouted angrily, shoving his Ransengan into Konan's stomach. A strangled cry emitted from her mouth in a bloody cough, and she was sent flying back through the trees.

Pain knew she was dead instantly.

He glared at the Nine-Tailed vessel, enraged that he was the last living of the fallen organization he'd once lead. He clenched his fists and shouted, "I'll slaughter you all! This isn't over!" He gave another enraged shout, then stared after Tsunade and Naruto. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and shouted, "Jiraiya!" "Right!" he answered, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke let out a small startled yelp and Jiraiya raced them over to Tsunade, shoving him beside Naruto, who caught his arm in the confusion. Tsunade made a number of hand-signs, glancing at Naruto.

"If this is the last time we see each other brat," she said softly, Jiraiya in front of her to defend them from Pain. "Then know I loved you like a son. And that you'll be a wonderful Hokage." "B-But…Granny Tsunade, you sound like…you're saying good-bye." Naruto stammered, wide-eyed. Sasuke took a small step back as Tsunade placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, smiling a little. "I am." She whispered, slamming her hands to the ground. "Secret Jutsu: Protection Teleportation! **(1)**"

A blinding light swallowed them, and the last thing Naruto saw of Tsunade and Jiraiya were the shine of possible tears in the Hokage's eyes, and Pain's attack on them both.

* * *

**(1)** Made up Jutsu, not real. I had to come up with something. XD

Sooo, how was it for my being so late and off topic for so long? XP Hehe. I liked it actually; this is probably one of my fav. chapters. Review and tell me what you think! X3

And I have decided, that this story is sadly coming to an end. I will be writing Chapter 13 (which I am now) and be posting it soon if I can. After that, I'll probably do an Epilouge. But just to let you guys know, after Chpt. 13 and the Epilouge there will be no more **Sea Of Diamonds**. :'( It's so sad. I hate ending stories. ;-;

-- Miah-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

Whew. I'm finally finished with this chapter!! **((Grins and cheers))** I'm so happy! :D Anyway, it's fairly long, so that makes me (and you guys, I'm sure) even happier! :3 So yeah. And another thing...this story is coming to an end. **((Sigh))** Sad, I know. I so enjoyed writing this--and I'm glad everyone who's read it has liked it equeally as well. :-) I'd like to thank all reviewers for your support as well. Luv you guys!! **((Hugs and chocolate))**

**Disclaimer:** I can only wish. But I don't believe in wishing much, so yeah, the Naruto characters are still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Valkyria (_sky warriors who served Greek gods_) Ronin (_Samurai without a master_) was taking a break, finally getting an off day from his job as an ANBU. At twenty-eight, with orangey-red hair and emerald eyes, his tall figure and friendly smile made everyone comfortable around him and like him nearly instantly. He joked a lot and loved to make new friends. But even a guy like Ronin needed a day away from everyone to just relax.

And that was what he was doing while he was taking his stroll through the quiet streets leading to the gates. He looked at the doors that lead to the outside of the village and smiled, walking through them. A nice, calming walk through nature could sooth him even more. He nodded at the guards, who smiled and waved back.

Ronin sighed in contentment as he walked through the trees, enjoying the sound of birds chirping and squirrels chattering to one another. He loved nature, enjoyed the feeling of just being able to have the sun shine on his face, or the smell of fresh grass. It sounded so cheesy, but he couldn't help it. It was who he was. It was probably why he specialized in Earth jutsu better than most.

Whistling softly to himself, he looked through the leaves of the trees, watching as the day faded. Soon it would be nighttime and he'd head back to the village. But for now, he'd walk until he was too far from the village for safety. Then he would turn around. Smiling to himself, he continued his whistling, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to feel the sun's rays through the leaves.

At one point during his walk, he stopped, noticing everything seemed silent. The birds had stopped twittering, the squirrels stopped their chatter. No breeze blew to cool the slight humidity, and nothing moved to scurry away from Ronin. He frowned and searched for another's presence. When he found one, he gulped thickly. It was weak and in need of medical assistance. He ran towards the source and gasped at what he found.

A blonde figure lay on the ground on his side, his clothing ruffled and bloody, his features courted in anxiety. Ronin knew who he was looking at; Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel. He squat down beside Naruto's side, checking him over. He wasn't dead by far, but he was pretty beaten up. Ronin bit his lip and picked the blonde up gently. Then he raced back to Konoha as quickly as he could.

**--XxX--**

"Dammit Uchiha! Why are you still here!?" Tsunade cried as Sasuke locked kunai's with Itachi once more. He grunted and used another in his other hand to slice through his brother's stomach, shoving him back. Then he managed to answer, "I don't know. It was your jutsu; you tell me." Tsunade ground her teeth as she launched a kick at Pain, missing as he jumped back. Jiraiya growled and replied, "He must've been out of your jutsu's range Tsunade. You probably missed him by only a couple of inches!" Tsunade swore under her breath and missed the kunai that came flying towards her back, at her head. Sasuke leaped to the side and deflected it, catching it and throwing it back at the clone, making it disappear. Tsunade was wide-eyed a moment before nodding in appreciation and going back to Pain. Sasuke grunted and returned to fighting Itachi, wondering where the Hokage had sent Naruto.

Their fights ranged another hour before the three Leaf ninja—including Sasuke in that category—felt their chakara draining away to nothing. As a result, their fighting skills were becoming sluggish, excluding the fact that they were seriously wounded for the most part. Tsunade was constantly healing herself, making her life span shorter and shorter. Jiraiya had received fatal wounds to the chest area, stomach, and back, causing him to lose enormous amounts of blood. Sasuke was in just as bad a state as the elder two, finding himself seeing things in two's and three's more often than not from blood loss.

They were losing. And if they didn't retreat, or rather, finish the battle, they'd all die.

Jiraiya panted as he deflected yet another kunai sailing towards him and cried, "Tsunade, the jutsu! Send Sasuke to Naruto!" Tsunade gave a nod and waved Sasuke over. Needing no further invitation, he ran towards her. She made a number of hand-seal's, preparing for him to come to her. He was only five feet away when Itachi attacked from behind.

Implanting a rather large double-sided kunai in his younger brother's side, he wrenched it out painfully, gaining a cry from the smaller raven. Sasuke stumbled forward anyway, desperately trying to reach the Slug Sanin. He had to get to her or else he'd probably never live to see Naruto again. And he'd be damned if he'd let that happen.

But Itachi was determined to make him miss his only chance. He let him get three steps further before Tsunade was forced to plant her hand on the ground, initiating the jutsu. With only one step to go, Itachi rammed into his brother's back, knocking him twenty feet away. In that time span, Tsunade's jutsu was finished, leaving her nearly completely drained of her chakara. She fell to her knees panting. Jiraiya was then knocked beside her by Pain, who smirked as he prepared to deal the finishing blow to both remaining Sanin. Itachi waltzed over to Sasuke, who made no attempt to move whatsoever. The three knew their times were finished.

As Sasuke stared at the star-infested sky, just then noticing that it was night, he took a shuddery breath. '_I'm sorry Naruto._' He thought as his brother approached. Kneeling, Itachi unsheathed Sasuke's own Kusanagi and held it above his chest; just as Sasuke had done when he'd killed Itachi. Sasuke's gaze never even flickered to his brother; he just kept watching the stars, remembering the time when he'd first come up with the idea to take his blonde. A small, soft sincere smile took over his lips.

'_It's like a sea of diamonds._'

The blade came down, and everything was dark.

**--XxX--**

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, snapping into a sitting position. He was panting, a cold sweat beading his forehead. A bead ran down his cheek as he gasped, "Tsunade-baa-chan…Ero-Sanin…" He finally caught a look at his surroundings, realizing he was no longer with them. White walls and a smell of antiseptic filled his senses. A hospital. Naruto looked around wildly and yelled, "Nurse!"

A woman came in with violet hair and lavender eyes. She broke into a smile and said, "Oh, Naruto! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Naruto stared at her as if she'd grown two more heads and tentacles. "Where are they?" he demanded. Sera forced herself to keep her smile. "They? Well, Sakura-san is here…" "Bring her to me." He ordered, making it clear that there was no room for argument by his tone. Sera nodded and hurried away. A few seconds later Sakura appeared.

"Naruto! Oh thank goodness you're okay—" "Where are they?" Naruto demanded once again, ignoring her concern. His eyes were hard with only a little bit of sadness in them. Sakura hesitated before settling for telling him the truth. "There are no others Naruto. You were found alone, about a mile from the gates." Naruto stared at her the exact same way he had Sera, before whispering, "No…"

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked, laying a hand on his. He jerked away and hissed, "Don't interrogate me right now Sakura. We have to find them—!" "I'm not trying to interrogate anyone," Sakura snapped back, bringing back her hand. She took a breath to cool down and then continued, "And you're not going anywhere. Everyone in this hospital has orders from the Council to keep you here until you are completely well. And that means we can use any type of force to do so. When you're well, we were also ordered to bring you to them. Immediately." Naruto's glare deflated and he inquired softly, "What do they want?" Sakura shrugged. "No one knows. I'm sorry."

Naruto's gaze dropped to his hands and he asked, "When will I be out of here?" "Soon. Two days or so. The way your healing rate is, you'll be fine in that time. The doctors will want to keep you an extra day just in case." Naruto nodded, then looked up. "Where's Harumi-chan? I want to see her." "She's awake." Sakura actually grinned. "And she's got a surprise for you. She'll tell you all about it when you see her." Naruto nodded and asked, "Am I allowed to get up?" "If I take you to Harumi-chan's room, then yes." Naruto groaned and stood.

"This is gonna be like detention or prison." He muttered, making Sakura giggle. She took his arm and said, "C'mon, cheer up. The Council has sent out ANBU in search for Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san, and Sasuke-kun. They'll come back soon. And the Council won't do anything to Sasuke-kun until they get orders from Tsunade. Besides, he'll have to come here first. It'll work out." Naruto finally gave her a smile and nodded. Then he allowed her to escort him to Harumi's room.

**--XxX--**

Harumi looked up and gave a squeal of delight as Sakura entered with Naruto. Naruto's eyes brightened for the first time since he'd woken and the little girl leaped up from her bed. She was dressed in dark purple leggings with a light purple skirt over top, sandals, a light yellow off-the-shoulder sweater with a light pink, no-sleeves shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid with a pink hair bow, and two little pink clips held back her bangs. Her skin seemed a little tanner and her eyes sparkled with excitement and joy.

"Naru-oji-san!" she cried, leaping off the bed and landing with perfect precision right in front of him. He blinked and looked at Sakura who grinned again. "I'll be right back you guys." The pink-haired kunoichi said, walking out and closing the door. Naruto picked Harumi up and hugged her tightly. Harumi returned it and they stayed in silence for a while before Naruto sighed, finally past the eye-stinging stage and let her down. He smiled brightly at her and walked to her bed, sitting.

"So Harumi-mei (_niece_), what have you been up to since I've been gone? You look great." Harumi grinned brightly, having mastered his own grin. "I've been training!" she laughed, bouncing up beside him. Naruto blinked in surprise again. "To become a ninja! Just like you and Sakura-oni-san!" Harumi finished, giggling at his shocked look. "Really?" he asked. She nodded and pointed to a pack with all her weapons. "See? Sakura-oni-san and I go out everyday to train. She taught me all about chakara and stuff. And guess what!?" If possible, the child's grin widened even more. Naruto felt himself smiling and he asked, "What?"

"Sakura-oni-san said I was a really fast learner! 'Cause I can already climb a tree with no hands!" Naruto gapped at her. She was barely six and she could already…? "Wow Harumi-mei, that's amazing!" he praised, hugging her. She laughed. "And Sakura-oni-san said that I'll be a great ninja one day. She says I've even got the skills to become a medical ninja too if I want. But right now I just want to be what you are." Naruto grinned and poked her nose gently. "You be whatever you want to be. I believe you can achieve anything Harumi-chan. You've got a big heart." Harumi smiled and hugged him around the waist again, burying her head into his chest.

"I missed you Naruto." She whispered. Naruto smiled and pat her head before hugging her back. "I missed you too Harumi." He murmured, rocking her a little.

Sakura found them half an hour later, lying beside each other asleep; the curtains open so the stars shown through.

**--XxX--**

Three days later Naruto, dressed in nice black pants and a sleeveless black sweater, walked confidently into the Council room, determination written across his features. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he looked at the Council members with no emotion, mastering Sasuke's indifference look. The door closed behind him, soundproofing the room, and the talking began.

"Have a seat, Naruto-kun." Kazue (_first blessing_) Satoshi (_wise_) smiled, waving a hand for the head seat. Naruto nodded at him and obliged. Noomi (_above all_) Katashi (_firm_) shifted her eyes from the blonde, obviously not pleased. Naruto ignored her and smiled at Satoshi instead. "There was something you wanted to discuss with me sir?" he asked politely. Satoshi smiled widely and said, "Satoshi, please. And yes, there was something rather important we'd like to talk with you about."

Naruto nodded and folded his hands on top of the table, taking in the sight of everyone. Even thought he seemed cool and uncaring outside, inside his nerves were working in overdrive, making him come close to shaking if he weren't able to control himself. His brain was working up reasons as to why the Council wanted him to begin with—he knew they all hated him because of Kyuubi. He tried not to gulp. What had he done? Was it because he'd gone after Sasuke?

But instead of scolding, Satoshi smiled again and said calmly, "You don't have to fret Naruto-kun. We're not going to hurt you for anything. In fact, we'd like to congratulate you." Cobalt eyes blinked in confusion. "Congratulate me? On what?" he asked. Satoshi chuckled. "Before Tsunade-sama left, she signed the Hokage papers to who she wished to become Hokage after she was no longer with us." Satoshi's eyes crinkled in the corners and he said, "It was you. She gave us a magnificent speech as to why she wanted you to become Hokage and we agreed with her decision."

Naruto couldn't help but let his jaw drop in shock. He was going to become the Rokudaime? The Sixth? "…Really?" he whispered. Another woman, named Haruki Emi beside Satoshi nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Really, Naruto-kun. If you're willing to except that is." She handed a stack of papers down to Satoshi, who then handed them to Naruto. Naruto looked at them then back to Emi. Her eyes twinkled as she asked, "Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, accept the role as Rokudaime Hokage, leader of Konohagakure?"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared around at the smiling faces before him. Never in his life did he think this day would come, at least not while he was still so young. He was only seventeen…his birthday wasn't for a few months. Even so, he smiled brightly; a genuine smile as he took the pen Satoshi held out for him. He nodded and answered, "Yes, I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept the role as Rokudaime. And I will protect this village with my life—believe it!"

* * *

Hehe. **((Big grin))** I loved the way the ending turned out, really. I just see Naru-chan saying that.

So, we all know that Harumi-chan is okay now. I finally brought her back into the story. **((Rubs head emarrassed))** Heh, I didn't mean to "forget" about her, but I was caught up in the NaruSasuNaru-ness-ness...yeah. XD Lol. And I'm sure you're wondering about Sasuke, Tsunade, and Jiraiya huh? Well, I'll never tell you what happened!!...Until the next--and last--chapter. X3 And, just to remind you all, **I'm a firm believer in happy endings**. So you don't have to worry...much... XP

Reviews are appriciated as always!! :D

**And important FYI guys**--I'm headed off to the beach on March 26th--tomorrow here--so yeah. _If_ I don't finish the Epilogue tonight and post it, you'll all have to wait until I get back from the beach--which, might I add, will be the 30th! So then I probably won't even get around to finishing it until Sunday night--_maybe_--and then possibly posting it until Monday evening after school. So you guys will have plenty of time to R&R for this chappie, and such. :3 Anyway, Imma try really hard to finish the Epilogue tonight and finish the fic. I'm working on it as we speak--or I type, and you read--or...whatever. XP Hehe. So, toodles till later folks!

-- Miah-Chan


	15. Chapter 15

I'm done!! :-D Yes, no lie, I'm actually finally done! **((Wipes brow))** It's taken me about 7 month's to finish, but I have and I'm proud. :-P The Epilogue is long, it took 9 pages on Word, but I'm happy. And remember what I said guys? **I believe in happy endings! **So hope you enjoy the conclusion to "Sea of Diamonds" :-D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Important A/N:** Just to fill you guys in now, this is my last yaoi story ever. I actually stopped writing yaoi about a year or so ago, but since I specifically started this story for Rascal609, I was going to finish it no matter what. However, as mentioned, this is the last yaoi you will see from me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nine years. That's how long it's been since he became the most famous Hokage ever known. And he will continue to be that man until he dies for his people; I believe that is the only way he will ever leave this world. You know, a lot of people from different countries thought he was the Fourth come back and reclaiming his name as the Sixth. But of course, we all know that's not true. Though Uzumaki Naruto is the Yondaime's son, and has indeed successfully mastered the technique that gave the Yondaime the name "Great Yellow Flash of Konoha", he is not the Fourth himself. Everyone in Konohagakure and Sunagakure knows that. But of course, who can keep rumors from happening?

I'll bet you're wondering who I am, telling you all this, and what happened nine years ago to make Naruto the Rokudaime. Well, I'll make it easy and tell you. If you haven't already guessed who I am, my name is Harumi. Yes, that's right, Kiyoshi Harumi. I'm sure you know all about me by now. If not, you'll learn a bit more as I finish this story for you.

I'm fifteen now, and Naruto-san is twenty-seven. Hard to believe, isn't it? I'll tell you about me first, and get that out of the way, okay? I'm a ninja now, part of a squad lead by my adopted father and two of my very best friends. Naruto assigns us missions he knows we can accomplish—we're one of the best Squads in the village now. My team consists of our Sensei, who was once an ANBU; my friend Honoto Ciara, the best medical ninja ever; my other friend, Kanshaku Heishi, the only boy of our group and weapon-artist; and myself, the tracker ninja, with my pet hawk, Taka. We're Chunin now and stick together—we're all the best for each other. Our Sensei jokes about how he's not sure which would be worse—having two girls on his team, like he does, or having two boys, like his was. He's finally decided he likes us as we are as a team—Ciara and I don't fight as much as his team did.

Anyway, I'm being trained as a medical ninja as well, but even if I pass my training Ciara will stay our top medical ninja. Sakura-san is assisting me in my training. She says I could become one of the best if I try hard enough. Naruto is very proud of me for that. Even though I'm still an epileptic, my seizures don't happen as often as they did when I was a child. I've only had two in the last seven years. Sakura-san says I might be getting better, but they still diagnose me with it just in case. Ciara was trained especially in that category, should I ever have one on a mission. It hasn't happened yet, and I hope it never does.

Now that I'm finished about me, I'm sure you want to know about Naruto. Instead of boring you with my terminology of the story, I'll take you back into the past, nine years ago; when all of our lives in Konohagakure changed forever—especially Naruto's.

* * *

_**Nine Years Past**_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, holding up a hand for Harumi to stop her training. Sakura ran towards them, her face full of dismay. Naruto's heart clenched. That could only mean one thing.

They'd found them.

"Come on Harumi," he said gruffly, taking off towards Sakura, the little girl following. They reached Sakura, whose green eyes were filled with worry. Naruto stopped and asked, "They found them?" She nodded and Naruto muttered, "Watch Harumi, Sakura." "Naruto wait! You can't—!" Sakura reached out for him but he was already gone, sprinting towards the hospital. Sakura sighed and picked Harumi up. Harumi stared after Naruto with wide-eyes and looked at Sakura questioningly.

"They found Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Sasuke-san?" she asked. Sakura nodded as she also started running after Naruto, holding the girl close. "Yes," she said softly. "But they're very hurt, Harumi-chan. And the doctors aren't letting anyone in to see them for fear that they'll get worse. Naruto won't be allowed in." Harumi sucked in a breath. "But he'll get mad then, won't he Sakura-oni-san?" Sakura gave a grim nod. "That's what I'm afraid of," she replied.

They arrived at the hospital just as the chaos began. As soon as Sakura stepped through the door, she could hear Naruto shouting and swearing as two security officers started pulling him down the hall. Sakura sighed and set Harumi down with an order to stay out of the way, then hurried to them. Naruto wrenched away and started off down the hall again when the two guards caught him once more. "Restrain him," Sakura ordered briskly, stepping up to them. The guards tried to obey, causing Naruto to fight harder. "Let go of me!" he shouted heatedly. "Let go! I—"

"You can't see them Naruto," Sakura cut in, narrowing her eyes. His glare caught hers but she didn't back down. "They're in critical condition. No visitors, I don't care your rank. Even ANBU wouldn't be allowed in right now. If you want details, you answer to me." Naruto snarled, but this distraction gave the guards' time to bind his hands. His eyes widened and he sneered, "Get this off of me, dammit!" "Take him to the holding area. I'll be there shortly. Keep him restrained." Sakura snapped, stalking off down the hall. Naruto yelled at her to stop, but she ignored him and the guards dragged him off.

Harumi watched with wide eyes as Naruto was taken away. She'd never seen him act so rashly. "He must really love them," she whispered to herself, sitting down in a lobby chair. Sakura wouldn't come back any time soon, she knew. She had a lot to deal with, starting with Naruto.

As Harumi waited, Sakura made her way to the rooms to check on each of the patient's conditions then went to the soundproof, padded room Naruto was being held in. She opened the door and nodded at the guards to leave. They did and she stood over Naruto, who had been seated in a chair, restrained to that. The medical ninja folded her arms over her chest and stared at his bowed head, her eyes hard.

"Are you ready to listen or not Naruto?" she asked monotonously. There was a silence before Naruto looked up at her and said in the same tone, "Yeah." She nodded and pulled up another chair, sitting before him. "I just went to check on them," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll start with Jiraiya. He's not looking good, Naruto, I'll give you the honest truth. He might not make it. He has wounds to his chest area, stomach, and back. He lost enormous amounts of blood." She steeled her voice for the next part of news, ignoring the look of sadness in Naruto's eyes. "As your friend, I want to comfort you. But as a doctor, I…I don't think Jiraiya will make it another night."

Pain seared through Naruto's azure eyes and he bowed his head. Taking a few deep breaths he looked back up. "Tsunade," he asked. "What about her?" Sakura grimaced. "She's no better. The jutsu that she uses to recuperate herself drains her of her life span. She obviously used it continuously throughout the battle. Since Tsunade-sama was nearly 53 years old as it was, it looks like she drained away about…45 years. Leaving her to be 98. Adding that to the blood loss and injuries she received, it doesn't look as though Tsunade-sama will make it through another night either."

Naruto caught his breath sharply in his throat, choking on air. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and was silent a moment before asking shakily, "And…and Sasuke? What about him?" He looked up at the pink-haired woman, eyes frightened. Sakura bit her lip and knelt down to him, a hand on his knee. Pain seared through the blonde's eyes and he shook his head. "Please Sakura; please tell me he'll make it! I can't lose him too. Not now, not after all of this!" he whispered brokenly. Sakura took a deep breath and replied softly, "Sasuke was stabbed in the chest by Itachi. He has other injuries and lost blood. We're trying all we can to save him Naruto. I swear to you, if there's any chance at all to save Sasuke, we will take it."

Naruto nodded sadly and murmured, "But what you're telling me is that…there's still a higher chance he could…you could lose him right?" Sakura nodded with difficulty. "Yes, we could still lose him. It's a fifty-fifty chance right now." Naruto took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Okay. Um, when can visitors see them?" he asked, trying his best to regain a little composure, though he was obviously falling apart. Sakura sighed and stood, releasing him from his binds. He stood and she answered, "I'll let you know according to their conditions. Go home now, and try to rest. Harumi is waiting." Naruto lifted his chin and nodded once more, giving Sakura a tight hug for a moment, before leaving the room to get Harumi and go home.

Sakura bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes closed to keep in the tears. Seeing her friend that way was the worst possible pain she had ever felt in her heart. And knowing if she couldn't save Sasuke—at least Sasuke—Naruto would soon follow after him. And she couldn't bear that.

**--XxX--**

"Naru-oji-san?" Harumi asked quietly, tugging gently on Naruto's hand. They were sitting on a bench outside the hospital now. Naruto continued to stare into space, his blue eyes sad and uncomprehending. Harumi noticed he didn't even acknowledge her tug. She frowned and tugged his hand again, a little more forceful this time. Naruto still didn't move. His lips were set in a hard line, his face slightly paler than normal, his eyes lost. Harumi cast him a worried look before sighing and letting his hand go. She climbed onto his lap, facing him, and took his face in her small hands. Naruto's eyes flickered to meet hers but there was no emotion in them. Harumi frowned at him.

"Naruto," she said his name firmly, in a much more mature voice than that of a six-year-old. This caught his attention and he blinked rapidly, his eyes finally focusing on her and seeing. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Harumi continued to hold her hands gently upon his whiskered cheeks, her eyes determined and glowing.

"Naruto," she repeated, "everything will be okay." These few words were said with such confidence that Naruto dimly realized how much his little girl had grown in the past few weeks. And these few words sent him off the edge. He hugged the child fiercely, sobbing onto her shoulder while her tiny arms wrapped around his neck and her hands cradled the back of his head to her. His shoulders shook with a force to shake Harumi's own small body, but she held him tightly, her cheek resting next to his ear.

Naruto sobbed until he could cry no more, clenching his teeth at the pain he felt. Nothing could be worse than this—to lose so many loved ones to the hatred and selfishness of two single-minded people only thinking of mindless revenge?—it was too much to bare. He had every right in the world to make it go away by whatever means necessary: leaving and never returning, detaching himself from everyone, even death; yet even as he thought of these remedies for his heartache he knew he could never commit any of them. If not for his own sake, then for Harumi's, if no one else. And if not even for her, whom he could never imagine giving up, then for the memory of Tsunade and Jiraiya and Sasuke, all of whom he had loved dearly in some way. He would keep going, keep living through all the pain, with or without them by his side, to remember them.

Naruto lifted his head from Harumi's shoulder, scrubbing a sleeve across his face. He breathed deeply, calming himself and pulled back. Harumi gave him a small, grim smile and he shakily returned it. "Arigato musume (_daughter_)." Harumi blinked in shock—never before had Naruto regarded her in such a way. She knew he had always called her his niece, yet that was all she had ever though he felt for her. She had always loved him as a father though. And now he made it clear what he felt about her.

"Aw geese, I got your shirt all wet," Naruto said suddenly, a ghost of the sheepish grin she knew all too well forming on his lips. He shook his head and picked her up, resting her on his hip and poked her nose. "Let's get you cleaned up." He smiled. Harumi smiled back and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, "I promise everything will be okay, Naru-oji-san."

Naruto simply hugged her tight before taking her home to change.

**--XxX--**

A few more days passed and no word came from the hospital or Sakura, who seemingly never left work these days. Naruto knew she was trying her best to save the three. He only hoped it paid off in some way. He didn't even know if Tsunade or Jiraiya had made it through the night that Sakura had told him she didn't believe they would. He didn't know anything.

But even with these depressing thoughts, something good had come of it all. That day outside the hospital with Harumi had awakened Naruto's long-ago buried ideas of what to do with the little girl. And today he was going to do something special for her—and for him.

Naruto clutched the papers in his hand nervously as he walked up to Hatake Kakashi's door and knocked. Kakashi had been helping him care for Harumi the past few days, seeing as she had no reason to go back to the hospital at the moment. Naruto had specifically asked Kakashi to watch her today as he went to prepare what was needed to make Harumi his daughter.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip as he waited anxiously for the door to open. He didn't know what Harumi would say—he knew she had been wanting this to happen for a while, but still…The sound of running feet brought him out of his thoughts and the door flew open with a squeal. In a blur, Harumi's arms were around Naruto in a crushing hug for a six-year-old, and she was laughing. Naruto hugged her back and picked her up, grinning for the first time in a long time it seemed. Harumi's eyes sparkled with happiness and she threw her arms around his neck, almost shouting, "You're my daddy now! Right?!"

"Kakashi, _I_ was supposed to tell her!" Naruto laughed, patting Harumi's back and grimacing good-naturedly as her squeal sounded in his ear. He pulled her back and nodded. "Yes, I'm your daddy now Harumi. What do you think?" Harumi looked like she was about to burst with joy. "I think it's the most wonderful, awesome, spectacular thing that has ever happened!" she laughed, engulfing him once more. Kakashi grinned from the threshold, admiring Harumi's advanced language skills and enjoying the look on Naruto's face as he finally gathered in his mind that he was a _father_ now.

"Otou-san," Harumi tested the name on her tongue and looked into Naruto's blue eyes with another grin. "Otou-san!" She hugged him once more and he chuckled, holding her close. "Musume…" he murmured, patting her hair. He looked at Kakashi, who was chuckling under his mask, and asked, "When did you tell her?" Kakashi shrugged and replied, "I never told her. She guessed…with some helpful hints from myself." He grinned widely and Naruto shook his head, still smiling. He couldn't blame his old teacher; he was actually glad he had snitched. He couldn't imagine anything better than this moment right now. Until…

"Naruto," a voice from behind whispered. Naruto's eyes widened at the sound and he turned around slowly. Sakura stood behind him; dark circles under her eyes from fatigue, her hair pulled back messily, her face pale and drawn. She looked so much older than she truly was and Naruto knew then that the news he had been waiting for so anxiously had come to face him; yet now he could barely stand to hear it. The undoubtedly bad report had picked a damn fine time to crush him, hadn't it?

But Naruto hid these complaints in his head and gently gave Sakura a small hug. She seemed so fragile and small that it was unbelievable. After he released her though, the pink-haired kunoichi took a deep breath and stood tall, her hands loosely by her sides, her eyes strengthening. She gave Kakashi a grim smile as he stepped up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, but she then turned her attention to Naruto once more. Harumi turned her head to look at Sakura as well. She knew there was bad news coming too.

"We've done all we can," the young woman said quietly. "I worked hours and days trying to revive Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. And…I'm so sorry." Her breath hitched but she did not cry. She looked down for a moment, regaining her composure as Naruto stared at her, trying to harden himself to the blow that was coming next. It was obvious someone—or some ones—had died.

"Tsunade died one night after I talked to you, Naruto. She was ninety-eight-years-old by then. She told me to tell you that she loved you and that you would make a great Hokage. She believed that with all her heart and soul." Tears were slowly slipping down Sakura's cheeks now. Naruto knew this was difficult for her—Tsunade had been _her_ mentor and teacher after all—but he could not move to consol her. Shock stiffened his muscles and held his feet to the ground. Kakashi was there though, holding Sakura closer and silently urging her on.

Sakura breathed deeply again, wiped the tears away, and continued, "Jiraiya…Jiraiya soon followed Tsunade. Only a few hours later, he passed away as well. He also left a message for you, Naruto, though it took most of his strength to do so. He said that he knew you would make an excellent Hokage and that you were strong, like your father. Stronger even. He said to remember who _you_ are, not what you're accused of being, and to stand tall through everything. And to believe in yourself. Never stop believing in yourself."

Naruto nodded once, biting the inside of his lip. Damn that Toad Sage for getting all sappy on his deathbed…But then Sakura smiled and chuckled briefly, "Oh, I almost forgot. He also said to carry on his legacy of '_Make Out Paradise_' novels so no one forgets him. And he said you'd "better damn-well do it too. I don't need my reputation going down the drain just 'cause I'm six feet under!"" Naruto laughed at that. That was more like the Pervy Sage.

His laughter died when he thought of the last victim. Sakura had stopped, looking away from him. He steadied himself for her next words. She sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. "Sasuke was difficult to revive as well," she began. "He's always been stubborn, damn him, and he was stubborn to come to consciousness these last few days. But we finally did get him to wake up." She paused and Naruto held Harumi tighter to him in preparation. Harumi held him just as fiercely.

"As I said, he's too damn stubborn for his own good," Sakura sighed, frowning to herself and crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto frowned back and began to ask her what had happened, the suspension making him feel as though his chest was tightening around his heart, but Harumi's sudden jerk in his arms caused him to look at her. His first thought was, '_Not a seizure! Not now Harumi-musume!_' but as he looked at his daughter he realized she was perfectly fine, but for widened eyes filled with confusion and slight recognition. She was gazing over his shoulder, her head tilted to the side.

"Hello," she said softly. Naruto gazed at her in confusion until someone answered from behind, "Hello. You must be Harumi." Naruto's body started at the voice, his eyes widening. He turned rapidly to face the man behind him, causing Harumi to squeak and grasp his shoulders tightly. When he stood still again, she peeked over her shoulder at the dark-haired, onyx-eyed stranger.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a few moments, taking in the amazement and shock. Well, Naruto was shocked at least. Sasuke simply seemed glad to see the blonde in one piece. Ignoring everyone there but Naruto, Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto gently set Harumi on her feet, as though in a trance. Harumi stood back a little as she watched her father take Sasuke's hand. Once they touched, Naruto's face lit up in the biggest smile Harumi had ever seen from anyone, and Sasuke pulled him to his chest in a hug. The three others—Sakura, Kakashi, and Harumi—didn't seem to exist to the Uchiha. All that was real was Naruto.

Harumi glanced back to see how Sakura and Kakashi were taking this, and the two were smiling at the couple. Sakura had a look of satisfaction and pride in her eyes, and Kakashi looked like a father who felt he had done well with his children. Harumi looked back to Naruto and Sasuke, who had pulled back from each other—were their cheeks a little flushed, their mouths a little redder? She didn't know—and then Naruto looked at her, his eyes glowing.

"Musume, come meet Sasuke." He smiled, holding out his hand this time. Harumi smiled and ran to him, where he gathered her back into his arms and held her to face Sasuke. She smiled shyly and Sasuke looked at Naruto in hesitation. "Harumi, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my daughter." Shock registered now in Sasuke's dark eyes, but Harumi chimed in helpfully, "He adopted me this morning! How do you do, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke offered her a small smile and replied quietly, "Great Harumi-chan." Harumi giggled now and held out her arms in a silent plea to be held by him.

Sasuke hesitated again and Naruto all but dumped Harumi in his arms in his excitement to acquaint them with each other as he stalked over to praise and complain to Sakura about saving Sasuke and not even telling him that he was alive before he nearly had his heart come up his throat in shock. Sasuke held the child awkwardly and Harumi giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Stiffly, Sasuke stood there in indecision a moment before he finally gave her a small squeeze in return. Harumi pulled back with a grin mastered to challenge Naruto's and she said softly, "Don't be afraid, Sasuke-san. Naruto loves you too deeply to let the Council hurt you. You're safe with us." Sasuke stared at her in silence, wondering how she knew what he was thinking. He had indeed been worried that since Naruto was Hokage now—Sakura had told him that news in the hospital—the Council would find some way to get him to punish Sasuke for his actions. But the little girl he held—Naruto's _daughter_—had hope and confidence in her eyes; enough for the both of them even as he lacked it. He brought her to him in a small hug once more and whispered, "Arigato, Harumi."

"Yo, Sasuke! C'mon I want to show you where you'll be living from now on. Harumi too!" Naruto yelled then, waving his hand at them. Harumi laughed with delight and looped her arms around Sasuke's neck, tucking her head under his chin and grinned. Sasuke smirked to himself and followed his blonde to their apartment—home, with his family.

**--XxX--**

* * *

"_Naruto was soon recognized as the Sixth, the Rokudaime, by all of the village as well as outside of the Fire Country. Though the Council tried their best—or, at least, one woman of the council did—Naruto refused to sentence Sasuke to any punishment other than interrogation, that of which Sasuke willingly went through with. Even as he was found guilty of many crimes, Naruto was true to his word and even threatened to leave his position as Rokudaime should any punishment come to his boyfriend behind his back. Of course, the Council did not want that—Naruto had already shown he could be a great Hokage—and they also wanted to respect Tsunade's last wishes. So they gave up on Sasuke's punishment. They figured the village would give him grief about what he had done, but to their disappointment, many of the villagers welcomed Sasuke back warmly. Of course, most of those villagers were his childhood friends, who remembered the good things about him, and the generation after them (my generation) of whom saw nothing wrong with Sasuke at all despite the harsh words against him. The only people who would have disliked him were the elder villagers, and Kakashi and Iruka's generation, but even they didn't care much about Sasuke's return. So Sasuke stayed in the village without any trouble._

_Many things have happened with Naruto's promotion to Hokage. Many good things. There are still wars and famines and such, so I'm not saying he's a miracle worker—he's not—but he's a hero to many of our villagers and a hero to other people who have only heard of him. He's certainly my hero. And I love him with all my heart._"

"Harumi! Come on, we have a mission to go on!" came the exasperated voice of Harumi's adopted father, Sasuke Uchiha. Harumi grinned and flipped her journal closed, throwing the pen down. "Coming Sasuke!" she yelled back, running out of her room to meet her squad below, leaving the pages of the story of her fathers' falling gently shut. The journal was dark blue with light white sparkles; the title was in the middle and said:

"_Like A Sea of Diamonds"_

_

* * *

_

**((Cheers))** Yaya, Sasuke and Naruto are together with their little girl Harumi. :-D Sorry about Tsunade and Jiraiya guys...But I had to kill somebody. X3 And yeah, I realize I didn't actually say what happened to Pain and the ressurected Itachi...I guess they're dead. O_o I totally forgot about them as I was writing this...so we can assume they died as well from injuries...or they went about their merry way. You can decide, I'm finished. :3

As always, R&R my lovlies! Can't wait to hear how you liked the end...or what you didn't like, did like, etc. Hope to hear from you soon!!

Toodle till then,  
~Miah-Chan


End file.
